Supergirl: Complex emotions
by Albedo666
Summary: An alternate first season where Kara does not end up living at the Danvers family but with the Daniels family. Kara finds herself on a different path and she finds herself hunted by a woman working for the DEO, Alex. These two opposites are about to find their worlds colliding...and could love be in the air? Femslash, your choice to read...easy exit if not.
1. Chapter 1 Girl power

**Authors note:** Alrighty, I thought I would put this up as no one has and I feel in the femslash mood. Now this is a slight alternate what if scenario where Kara does not end up with the Danvers family, so that would make Kara not related to Alex. Kara Daniels is her name in this so it keeps with the D at the end. Also seeing how Alex is not looking out for Kara…she will be hunting her down thinking her to be a threat, so there is no familial like ties going on there. I couldn't bring myself to do a romance with them if it weren't this way. Much of Kara's life will be different and things set up in the first season will seem like some far off dream I imagine. And yes I know they aren't related by blood, still, I like thinking outside the box. Anyway hope you enjoy.

Supergirl: Complex emotions

CH.1: Girl power

Kara Zor-El hailed from the doomed planet Krypton whose fate was sealed and the elders fought to keep stability and order even when there was none to spare. Kara remembered that day well for unlike her baby cousin she was able to retain information and memory. Her mother and father placed her in a vessel and tasked her with looking out for cousin and protecting him on his journey. Strapped in she tried to keep her emotions in check and as she was whisked away she felt the explosion rock her ship sending her on a course different from her cousin.

It had been a frightening experience and due to her course change she ended up somewhere that delayed her arrival on the planet Earth. By the time she awoke she found her cousin there…fully grown and wearing the family crest on a blue outfit. He told her time had passed and now he went by the name Superman. Little Kal-El was saving a city called Metropolis and apparently he had a girlfriend, a reporter named Lois Lane. Wow…time sure flew.

Kara was about to be whisked off in his arms but then something crashed nearby. It was frightening and it seemed to demand her cousin's attention. Kara being only 13 was still not up to par in powers and any help she could give would only get in his way. Kal-El told her to run and while she didn't argue in her heart she felt like her time away had left her…unprepared. There was no place she knew to go and yet she told herself to run fast as her legs could carry her. Racing away she feels the wind in her hair and her tears are left behind. Earth…it was unlike any planet she had ever known…that is from reading as she wasn't allowed away from Krypton.

Her travel took her far until at last when she felt she couldn't run any more she wound up in a sunny like neighborhood where little boys and girls were playing on vehicles with two wheels. It was all strange to her and all by herself she felt more alone than ever. Her cries shook her being and that is when she saw him…a tall stranger who bore a friendly smile and an outstretched hand.

"Hey there little one…you lost?" Accepting his hand she is pulled to her feet and wipes at her eyes.

"I was with my cousin…but some mean people were attacking him…and I couldn't help him. I ran as fast as I could and wound up here…wherever here is." Kara found the man nice so far…but it was hard to tell just from first meetings.

"I see. Well I'm sure your cousin will be fine…but till than how about you stay with me and my partner Ben? Lately we haven't had much luck adopting…you see we are…both men who happen to love each other…and for some they have yet to accept that. Far as where you are…well…this is Sunnyberg and it is just a small town in National City. My name is Carl." He offers another smile and as she follows him she doesn't have anything to say on who he dates…he was the first person to approach her in such a strange world.

Ben was waiting inside the house when she walked in and he slowly folded up the paper he was reading and gave her a smile much like Carl. "Who do we have here?"

"I don't know…I haven't asked yet. What is your name little one?" Carl inquires and she could see the embarrassment on his face.

"My name is Kara Zor-El…I come from the planet Krypton…I was supposed to look after my cousin…but it seems he is doing fine on his own." Kara looked for a reaction and saw the two men exchange looks.

"Carl dear…a word." Ben walks into the kitchen and she notes that Ben is a little shorter then Carl. Both men appear Caucasian…one with slightly receding hair and the other with curls. While they talked she walked around noting the art on the wall and pictures of them together.

She had no idea how long they talked and as she took a seat on the couch she folded her hands in her lap humming a tune her mother had hummed to her when she couldn't sleep. "Kara…where exactly is Krypton?"

"It is not around anymore…it blew up…were you talking about sending me to an orphanage…I could hear you from here." Kara couldn't help her inquisitive nature.

Ben and Carl exchange looks and both of them seem at a loss for words. Carl walked over and knelt before her taking a breath. "Kara…Ben and I were talking and we're unsure how to raise an Alien girl…assuming that is what you are."

"You want proof…hmm…ok how about this?" Kara slowly stands from the couch and as she takes a breath she slowly levitates…it isn't much but enough to prove she was who she said she was.

"Whoa…Ben…you seeing this?" Carl stumbles back and joins his partner and together they watch the miracle happen.

"I am not an Alien…I am Kryptonian…alien sounds too out there…and trust me there is a lot out there." Kara slowly lowered herself down and Ben and Carl converse amongst themselves…this time she does not listen in.

"Tell you what Kara…how about we give this a trial run…just to see how we deal with a Kryptonian daughter." Carl looks to Ben and he nods his head.

"You are serious…really…oh thank you thank you!" Kara walks up to them as she gives them a squeeze resulting in their bones popping a bit. "Oh…I'm sorry about that…can I do it again-?"

"I think we are good here…how about we fix you something to eat and you can tell us more about Krypton." Ben goes off to start preparations for the meal and Carl leads her by the hand to the kitchen. It feels nice finally having somewhere to rest…she just hoped her cousin was ok.

* * *

Alex Danvers stares out her window watching as the other kids play. She never did fit in with their games…it was hard understanding their rules. Most of her child life consisted of focusing on her studies and practicing her violin. Kids tended to pick on her because of her studious behavior and the sad thing was…it ran in the family.

Her father was a scientist, Jeremiah and he often brought his work home. Eliza was her mother…also a scientist…no big leap there. She came from a long line of scientists and part of her yearned to strike out on her own…when she was old enough and find her own way. Right now she played violin and watched a lot of news hearing about how the world was facing rising crime rates and corrupt cops.

Finding no solace outside her window she heads downstairs and finds her parents huddled together as they conversed just another day at the office. Conversations during dinner usually consisted of some intellectually stimulating topic for which the two of them would gab and hardly touch their plates, one had to love what they did otherwise it would be pointless. Her mother told her to do what she loved…follow her heart.

Career wise there weren't a whole lot of options. She could become a professional violinist, or maybe a scientist, none of those seemed to interest her too much. Plopping down on the couch she heaves a sigh and reaching for the remote she turns it on to hear about some attack going on at the bank. "Mom…does your work save people?"

"Well…I'd like to think so dear. We are continuing to make breakthroughs to help mankind…each new struggle just being another hurdle to solve. Why do you ask?"

Alex sits up and watches the program without turning around. "What would you say if I decided to join the National City Police Department? I don't mean now of course…but after I graduate High School, put my brain to use saving the city."

"Alex…that line of business can be dangerous…wouldn't you prefer playing the violin or maybe doing what your mom and I do-?"

Alex shakes her head as she sees the bank situation resolved. "I want to help people dad, and while you and mom strive to do that from the science background…I want to be at the forecenter of change…helping those who need it." Alex turned off the television her mind set.

"If you can keep up your grades and recitals then perhaps we will look at this again. For now enjoy being a kid Alex…you have no idea how fast it will disappear." Eliza looks at Jeremiah and the two share a smile she isn't really a part of. The good thing was it was a what if…and not a hard no.

Heading outside she opens the door taking a breath of fresh air before joining the group outside. The future for now never looked so brighter.

 **Authors note:** Kara and Alex have never met and each lives in a different house…yet in the next chapter as Supergirl enters the picture, Alex's line of work will have her going after her…and from there their two worlds collide.


	2. Chapter 2 Learning to fly

CH.2: Learning to fly

Several years passed and Kara had been raised to the best of her dads' ability. Carl taught her how to control her abilities…keep things in check while not losing control. Ben taught her about human customs…a way to fit in without giving too much away that she came from a now deceased planet. It was tough but she learned to accept herself for who she was and that her destiny was out there…she just needed to find a time for her entry.

"Alright…let us try the flying thing one more time." Carl was in her arms and nodding her head to Ben who stood by anxiously she started to hover.

"You are doing fine honey…just try and remember our neighbor's fence ok?" Ben had every reason to be anxious…the first few attempts at flying in this atmosphere had led to her crashing through the fence; while she managed to heal the cost of repairing the fence cut their trip to Disneyworld down considerably. Looking up she goes to gain more height knowing that her father was trusting her here.

"How goes College?" Carl asks her as he stares at her with those fatherly brown eyes of his. She seemed to connect more with Carl than Ben, but she loved each parent with all her heart. The two of them had taken her in and what had started out as a trial run had gone on for many years. Now at the age of 24 and living in her own place she paid them a visit now and then just to make sure they were alright.

"Well…I just got my Masters in journalism…and have saved a few lives on campus. There are so many disgusting creeps on campus…they all seem to walk in the shadow of night….good thing for me cause I can take care of them without anyone seeing. I know you told me to wait…but…I'm just bursting with energy and if I keep it all bottled up…I will eventually explode-."

"Kara…you aren't really going to explode are you?" Carl asks in concern and she wears a playful smile earning her a look from him.

"I'm sorry…I was making a joke…still have to work on that. I am actively looking for places that will hire me…but it must be a pretty bad time for journalists. So I've been working as a tutor…the pay is little but it helps pay the bills. I thought about applying for the Daily Planet…but since my cousin works there it kind of makes things difficult…plus that Lois Lane can be a pretty mean-."

Carl shot her a look and she rolled her eyes. Her parents weren't exactly too fond of cursing or calling people names. People though had no trouble doing it to them calling them names or saying things behind their backs. Kara remembered growing up and being picked on at school for having two gay dads…it got so rough at times she wound up calling her dads at work.

"I was going to say witch…trust me I'm just as against foul words as you are." Kara continued to fly up and could see their home disappearing below them. Perhaps now was the time to ask. "Dad…Ben is not looking so well."

Carl grows quiet as they are now in the clouds. Carl worked as a private pilot so he was used to being high in the clouds. Ben worked as a doctor in National City Med. The two had been together since meeting in College and while they had been shot down constantly about adoption…she happened to come into their lives at just the right time. Sadly Ben's health was slipping…she tried to not worry after moving out and each time she called Carl would answer.

"Your father is dieing Kara…it is pretty far along and we didn't know how to tell you. Ben doesn't want you worrying…we are both so proud of you and want you to be the best you can be. You have worked so hard to get to where you are…far be it for us to worry you-."

Kara sniffs a bit feeling herself losing focus. She shouldn't have brought it up…if she had let it be maybe she could enjoy this visit. Finding herself free falling she feels Carl slip from her grasp and he starts to fall. "Oh no…hang on!"

Kara dives after him with her arm outstretched seeing down below that Ben had yet to see. Flying was so free and liberating but when carrying someone it sort of drew the whole life in one's hand to the forefront. Clasping her hand over her father's she draws him to her and manages to slow her descent till they are landing at what she would call 'safe as a plane after a blizzard'.

"I am glad to see you brought him back in one piece. Now there is something I want to show you Kara…if you would follow me. You going to be ok Carl?" Ben inquires heading back to the house, Kara looking back at the man who was kissing the ground.

"Oh yeah…I will be here…fine to be back on the ground." Kara smiles and as she follows Ben she notices he has lost a lot of weight and his hair is slightly balding. He walked like he was healthy and that is how she would choose to remember him.

"So…what do you got to show me pops?" Kara gave a playful affectionate term to what she usually called him trying to liven up the atmosphere.

"Well Kara…I've learned from Carl you've been out busting rapists on school campus. While I applaud you looking out for your fellow students…I know that you are so much more then someone who dwells in the darkness helping out others…that line of work is already taken by the scowling dark vigilante of Gotham."

This was the first she had heard of Gotham. Just how far had her father been in his life? There were so many stories she had yet to hear…and given how much time he had left she figured he wouldn't be up to telling them. They were ascending the stairs leading to the attic and as Kara walks in she blinks a few times looking at what was on a mannequin.

"Oh my god…no way…how did you make this?" Kara was blown away by the outfit that looked so similar to her cousin…but just with a skirt and all.

"The day you came into our lives I decided to follow up on a few things. I went to Metropolis and followed a lead…kind of got myself in trouble and he came to save me. I managed to learn a bit from him telling him that Carl and I were looking out for you. Apparently he had another family in mind…but…he had gotten held up at the time. He was relieved to know you were safe and told me to keep you safe."

"So that is where you went off to…you had me worried. Still…this must have taken a lot of work." Kara admired the material and imagined it would be light enough to wear while she flew. Plus, and this was a bonus, nothing too much to reveal down below.

"I know you and I haven't seen eye to eye on a lot of things Kara…but…I've always stood in your corner rooting for you. When you wear this I want you to know how proud we are of you…and that we will always love you. Wear it with pride and set out to do what you have been wanting to do for so long. Far as a job goes…someone owed me a favor and I got you an appointment at CatCo…it is a long shot but it will serve for your cover story."

Kara couldn't believe her ears…CatCo…that was one of the big companies in National City, the famed Cat Grant worked there. Throwing her arms around him she hugs him…but not too tight. "Thank you Ben…thank you Carl…I promise I won't let you two down."

"You won't let us down Kara…you can never let us down my pride and joy." Ben pulls back giving her a smile…and she couldn't tell why…but it almost felt foreshadowing.

* * *

Alex Danvers stood in base camp watching as DEO agents began weapon training. After graduation she had set her sights on entering the Academy and after passing with flying colors she took to the beat…keeping the streets safe. The thing was not many people took her seriously and no matter how hard she tried it still seemed like a guy's world. Fellow officers hit on her and crime just continued to rise no matter what they did.

There were apparently humans out there…but…they possessed a strength unlike that of a regular human. First time she encountered one she was in a bank…the same one she had seen on the news that day. He was extremely strong and threw her through a window leaving glass shards embedded in her body. She had encountered him again in another robbery and he managed to stop her bullets with his bare hand. The sight shocked her and as she attempted close combat he broke her ribs and threw her around like a ragdoll.

Hank Henshaw, a formidable man in his own right came to save her and took down the brute with accuracy and determination she only saw a handful of times in the department. He told her he worked for an organization that dealt with Aliens and served them justice…and that he had reviewed her profile and found her to have great scores and aptitude. At the time though she was sort of blacking out and when she woke up she found herself here…well…more like underground.

The work paid well and she finally found herself doing good. These criminals had mysterious powers that clearly only those who worked there knew how to stop. Alex had told her parents and they told her they were familiar with this group and had helped them out on a few dry runs. Alex was surprised hearing this as she had never heard of them till now. It sort of opened her eyes though on all the hush hush going on around the dinner table.

"Alex…looks like we got a live one. The Alien is in the junk yard not too far away…think you can handle this on your own?" Alex reaches for the rifle and loads it up with a magazine, her eyes shine as she primes it.

"Leave it to me sir…this hostile won't know what hit them." Alex heads to the car they use on special assignments and starting it up she heads out.

* * *

The drive isn't long and as she spots the blasts coming from that direction she pulls the car to a stop and slings the strap over her shoulder.

Sneaking along the ground using her stealth she presses her back against the a pile of junk, her head poking up and looking over seeing a costumed girl shooting lasers from her eyes. It was hard to know what to expect…but she set her sights on her target and hopped up taking a shot. No point in issuing a warning…they were all alike.

The red caped beauty, wait, did she just think that? Anyway she managed to dodge the bullets and turned her gaze on her. Laying a few shots in her direction she dives for cover and takes a moment to breathe. She could dodge the bullets…and the outfit she wore…so similar to Superman. It was clear she was out of her league here. Still she one way to slow her down to her level, it just involved getting close.

"I surrender…you clearly are faster than a speeding bullet…" She had a needle infused with a green substance she had learned made some of the criminals weak, it was called Kryptonite. Approaching her sees the girl look at her as if she is crazy.

"Hey…I was minding my own business till you came here guns blazing. What gives anyway…and how did you find me?" The girl is wearing red boots and a skirt that flows in the wind, her hair is set free gorgeous and…she really needed to stop this cause it was ridiculous.

"I was out for a stroll…I target practice out here where I won't disturb anything or anyone." It wasn't far from the truth as the target range for the DEO could be found out here. She also came here to shoot off steam.

"That is why I was out here…I was trying to get my powers under control before going to the City." So…she was planning on doing something bad huh…she'd put a stop to that.

"I see…I guess we aren't too different after all." Alex keeps her body relaxed belying little of her true intention.

"I'm…um…well I'm not exactly sure what to call myself at the moment. I'm a girl…I have super powers…and I'm dressed like I should be at a costume party…so guess you can call me…"

"Supergirl…how about that?" Alex is now standing in her vicinity and as the girl brightens up at that she uses this to her advantage plunging the needle into her neck and injecting her with the green substance.

"Hey…what gives…augh…why?" She holds her neck and as she tries to throw a punch Alex dodges it and punches her in the chest. The girl grunts skidding back and as she races at her sluggish like she ducks her head down using the weight of the girl to toss over her shoulder and onto the ground where she lies looking up at her.

"You are an Alien…time to bring you in and see what you are all about." Alex goes to bend down but the girl is clearly full of surprises as she pushes out with her breath, though not at full force it sends her stumbling back. The girl gets to her feet and runs off disappearing. This was not good.

 **Authors note:** Supergirl and Alex face off but Supergirl escapes leaving a rather stunned Alex in her wake. Alex may have feelings she hasn't been opened to...but now with Supergirl loose it is on her to stop her from causing a problem...which might get in the way of Supergirl's heroics. Meanwhile Kara will be setting her sight on some normalcy.


	3. Chapter 3 Chased and interviewed

CH.3: Chased and interviewed

Kara could feel the Kryptonite spreading through her system and making her weaker. Flight was near impossible and she was lucky to get that breath out of her before the woman took her to be studied or dissected. Some part of her knew this day would come…that it wouldn't be aliens hunting her down but humans. Kal-El…er…Clark on this planet protected humans and had earned their respect over countless endeavors. She hadn't made her mark on the world yet…and all people would see is her running along sick to her stomach.

"DEO…halt…or I will shoot!" Kara cursed her luck, well about as close to cursing as she would get. Her movement was still sluggish since that woman who related to her injected her with something that really packed a punch. On her home planet her mother told of her this substance that could make any Kryptonian weak in the stomach…she was warned to stay away from it…if only her mother could see her now. And here she thought she had made her first real friend.

"What is your name?" Kara figures she might as well ask, perhaps knowing her name would make things easier.

"My name is Alex…now I repeat again…stop or I will shoot!" She slowly began making her way over to her and Kara took an abated breath.

"I am afraid I won't be able to comply…I have an interview I'm afraid I must be at." She did not know why she told her that.

"An interview…I see…you plan on killing those at the interview…clever." Kara turned around and looked straight down the barrel of the weapon leveled on her.

"I don't plan on killing anyone mean lady with a gun…I just want to have a normal life outside this disguise…which you are stopping me from having just to add." Kara looks to the side seeing an alleyway…a crude short cut but if she could knock her out she could get out of there and maybe still make her interview.

"Hey…I am not mean…just doing my job. I saw what you are capable of…if someone like you is let loose in this city…countless lives will be lost and I can't allow that!" She aims at her but Kara quickly steps on her foot before hurrying down the alleyway.

"Sorry…but I really can't miss this interview." Kara knew her father had gone to great lengths to secure this interview for her and if she missed it she felt she would be letting him down.

"Ouch…what gives…what type of fighting is that?" The woman calls after her and as she fires at her she feels one bullet graze her shoulder sending her down to the ground.

"Hey no fair…shooting at a gal while her back is turned and trying to run away," Kara bites her bottom lip to prevent herself from biting her tongue. The pain was incredible, and not the good kind, it really did not help matters any.

"I wouldn't have shot if you had stayed still. I don't wish to kill you…I just need to bring you back to my boss so we can better understand what threat you pose." Alex was coming after her and she could hear her footsteps drawing nearer.

"I bet you guys never did this to my cousin…he seems free of humans trying to dissect him and make him out to be some trophy on the wall!" Kara shoots a look over her shoulder and the woman stops.

"Cousin…wait…you are related to Superman? How can you think to harm others when your cousin is out there saving lives-?"

"Ugh…I don't have time for this," Kara shook her head and focusing on her breath she sends it out towards the ground and slowly the ground begins to form with ice. It was not that great…in fact she recalled trying to make her own ice rink so the other kids would come over…but it sort of killed the grass in the backyard.

"Whoa…how did you…never mind point is don't think that will stop me." Alex proceeds across the ice but just as quickly slips and falls on her butt.

"The ice will melt…soon as some sunlight comes through here. I really need to go…let us not meet again…to spare us round two of this nice encounter." Kara needed to change and maybe put off saving the world…until she was in better condition. Picking herself up she gives one last look towards Alex, mean lady or not she did seem rather cute…that was wrong…she really needed to go. Hurrying off she hopes to lose this ailment of hers soon enough.

* * *

Alex attempts to stand up as she had failed to apprehend the girl again. Supergirl…was related to Superman, it fit. Still…if she didn't get up and go after her quickly innocent lives would be lost. The only problem was if she lost the disguise…how would she be able to track her? Mulling over this she decides to crawl across the ice not wanting another embarrassing slip up to occur.

Once she found her footing she stood up and raced down the alleyway and came out the end…but she was nowhere in sight. It was clear the Kryptonite was still in her system keeping her from flying, easier to track her, but with this crowd and nearly a dozen interviews happening just today…it would take a lot of searching just to procure a decent location to work on. Hearing the squeal of wheels pulling up near the curb she watches as a door opens up revealing her boss.

"I take it you let her escape?" Hank Henshaw sat in the driver's seat and rather then answer him she climbs into the passenger seat and closes her door.

The car starts up and as they start driving she sits back rubbing at her temple. Just what was it about this girl that made her not focus? It was something she was unused to…her body was acting strange like she was under the influence of some drug. Her silence must've caught Hanks attention for he pulls to a stop suddenly at the red light that she is sent forward in her seat.

"It is vital we apprehend this girl before she causes actual damage Alex…imagine if she does things with those eyes of hers to actual living and breathing humans. Something happened between the two of you…didn't it?"

"I don't like her ok…she just caught me off guard with her breath is all," Alex felt the silence build and the people in the back exchanged looks.

"I wasn't going in that direction Alex…but if something did happen like that you might best be dropped off and get some rest. I need my team fully focused…and while your sexuality is not in question…if your actions hold you back from performing your job…that is something I can't overlook. So…are you focused?"

Alex sat there questioning her sexuality. Was that the reason she was attracted to her…that she might have feelings? That couldn't be it…she liked guys…didn't she? "I am focused sir…it won't happen again."

"What can you tell us about our target then?" Hank pulls them back into traffic and any doubt he might have had…it seemed to fall into the background…for now, she observed with worry.

"She is new to this…had no name so I thought to name her Supergirl…seeing how she is related to Metropolis's guardian Superman. I managed to inject her with a syringe filled with Kryptonite so for the moment her powers of flight are cut off. She is resilient…pretty…and heading to an interview-."

"An interview…hmm…well I know CatCo is hiring right now, so…best place to start." Hank turns the wheel and they do a fast U-turn before heading off there. She was rather glad he hadn't picked up on pretty…that would be bad.

* * *

Kara sat in a chair outside the office of Cat Grant, there were several people also seated there seeking a job at this place. She had changed from her Supergirl outfit to one of a professional air. Taking a cue from her cousin she donned some glasses, though she could see really well…in fact with X-ray a little too well. There was also a form fitting blouse and vest along with women dress pants. When her name was called she rose up giving a nod to the others who sat there.

Opening the door she walks in and spots Cat Grant seated behind a large desk looking over a labtop that lay opened on her desk. "Kary…you may take a seat."

"Actually it is Kara…" She begins but trails off as the woman fixes her with a hard gaze. "Well…Kary works too."

"A person I knew a long time ago requested a favor of me to let his daughter interview, he goes by Ben. Are you really his daughter?" She inquires leaning forward.

"Yes, I'm actually adopted…they took me in when I was little. I have my list of references and if you look here-." She began to rise but the woman was quick to sit her back down.

"You come highly spoken of…and your Dean spoke highly of you noting your excellent attendance and high grades. I have only one opening here Kara…and I have had many excellent people fill out the application for this position as my assistant…why do you think you qualify above all the others…why waste my time with you?"

"Those are all reasonable questions and I just let me say you won't find a harder worker who will commit herself here to getting things done. I know how journalism works and I will work my butt off to get things done…there is nothing more important to me then this." Kara says this all from her seat knowing it would sound better standing up…but…she didn't want to ruin this.

Cat fixes her with a hard stare and only looks down once and just when she thinks it is over…the woman surprises her. "Show up tomorrow…I usually arrive around 7. Do not be late…you can tell the others to go home and think over their lives."

Kara blinks a few times till Cat waves at her. Standing up she goes out to deliver the bad news…which is never easy for her. She had done it…she was a journalist now, well, assistant to one of the brighter minds to come out of the journalist world. And the Kryptonite was leaving her system…which was good…but also bad as she still had that pretty…darn it…girl looking for her.

 **Authors note:** The DEO are homing in on Kara's location and just when she thought it was safe to don the costume again…she shows up. Next chapter marks another round of these two strong girls facing off…and the attraction both feel will begin to shine more.


	4. Chapter 4 Rooftop encounter

CH.4: Rooftop encounter

Kara had finished her interview and had decided to get into her Supergirl outfit and just as she exited the place she saw several weapons aimed at her. A man strode forward with his weapon aimed right at her chest. "Supergirl…you are coming with us…do not resist or we will open fire!"

"Oh great…she brought reinforcement. Look…I do not mean any harm…I just want to help people…that is all." Kara wondered why that was so hard to believe…if Superman could make people believe, why wasn't she getting through?

"We would like to believe you Supergirl…but first we need to run tests and make sure you won't harm anyone with those powers of yours." This was Alex speaking, the cute girl who worked for the DEO and had somehow managed to get past the ice she set up.

"I am a good guy…er…girl…and this is ridiculous. I did not come to this Earth to harm people…you have enough of your kind doing that on your own. Just let me be on my way…let me prove I am who I say I am-."

"We would like to believe you Supergirl…but we can't take any chances here. Now Alex here is going to approach you with handcuffs…turn around slowly so she can do her job." The man nods his head to the girl and as she approaches Kara slowly turns.

"This'll be over before you know it Supergirl…just relax and do not tense." Kara could feel her breath on the back of her neck and she finds herself closing her eyes. This feeling she was receiving…was it arousal? It was a new feeling to her and in their encounters she found this person to be rather stimulating to the senses. What she would do might count as hostile…but…at the moment she wanted to find something out.

"Tell me Alex…do you like girls…well women to be exact?" Kara hears the woman drop the cuffs and she listens in to her heart noting the change in beats…it was rather fast about now compared to when she approached when it seemed frightful…a tad slow given how reserved she was in her approach.

"I-I don't know what you are talking about…now let me pick up these cuffs and we can continue without the awkward questioning." Kara then acts as she takes a breath and sends a burst of air towards the men sending them down to the ground or up against the car. Reaching for Alex she draws her to her and turns her back just as bullets start flying.

Kara takes a brunt of the attacks but she shields Alex with her body looking down at the startled DEO woman. "I am going to take you to the roof now…do you trust me?"

"You just blew air at those agents…that was a direct retaliation they just sent your way…what if it had been ice you-?'

"I am not a killer Alex…I only meant to send them down long enough to buy us some time to sort things out. I can't have us continuing to meet like this where there is something between us…but neither of us will speak on it." Kara scoops her into her arms and as she looks up she shoots up into the sky with Alex clinging to her.

"If you wanted to talk…don't you think it would be better back at my base?" Alex peeks down then buries her face into her chest and Kara almost loses control, almost being the key word.

"This is between you and me…and besides last thing I want is for your team to be eavesdropping on what can be a private conversation." Kara looked down at her and felt a need to protect her…after all she had shielded her from the bullets.

Finding the roof she lands down and sets Alex on her feet before moving off. Hearing a gun she shakes her head feeling they were just going around and around. "I want you to take me down…this instance and after that you are going to let me cuff you."

"Really…after I saved your butt down below this is how you repay me?" Kara shakes her head incredulous at humans and what they do to those who save them.

"You blew a strong breath of sorts at those down below…and what you did for me…maybe it was all a show to get me up here so you can shove me over the edge." Alex advances and Kara floats off the ground and stands on the air over the side.

"Alex…put the gun away and let us talk…girl to girl. It will take a bit for those men down below to climb all those stairs or even take the elevator. Just give me till they get up here…and if you don't like what I have to say…I will let you cuff me." Kara waits looking her over seeing where this would take her.

Alex hesitates and Kara anticipates a bullet aimed straight for her…but in that instance she puts the gun away drawing a relieved sigh from her. "We will talk…but if I so much as feel my life in danger…I will put you down."

"That is fair enough." Flying back to the building she goes to lean up against a wall looking over at the short haired woman.

"So…you talked about there being something between us…how so?" Alex folded her arms and Kara closed her eyes thinking it over.

The two of them had at least three encounters now…one being at the junkyard, one in the alleyway, and their most recent here. In that time the two of them had shared many words and yet…there was something deeper than that going on. It wasn't love, but, it was something along those lines.

"Well…what do you think about me? I want you to be honest…think of this roof as our own private spot where all else ceases to exist." Kara was hoping to clear the air here and now just to avoid any other unnecessary confrontations. While this wouldn't get the DEO off her it would maybe give her someone who could speak on her behalf.

"Well…you are resilient I will give you that much. I am beginning to see that you are stubborn to a fault…sticking to your guns is your strongest suit which in this case it is your innocence. I have yet to see you harm anyone…you had a chance to render me defenseless in the alleyway yet you only froze the ground. In the junkyard you could have fried me with that heat vision of yours but instead you spared me even in your weakened state. And…I find you cute…adorable even and it is messing with my head making me distracted…my focus shot…you make me feel like I'm losing all control-."

"I feel the same way," Kara tells her as she walks over to her, "ever since we met I just can't get you out of my mind…it is like if I just close my eyes for a second…there you are. I was raised by two dads and was taught to follow my heart and fall for either a straight man or girl…and it would not change the way they look at me. I never thought I'd fall for a girl…let alone one who hunted me so."

The two of them were sharing a moment and Kara did not know if this was a good thing or something that would wind up biting her in the butt. As it was this was her as Supergirl…shouldn't she like well…have met her as Kara then work her way here? Moving a hand through her hair she finds Alex watching her closely.

"What is happening here…I thought we were just sharing our feelings…nothing is happening right?" Alex has her back to the door that leads to the roof and Kara continues to advance…her legs moving of their own accord.

"Nothing has to happen…unless you want it to…in which case I wouldn't mind entertaining a little…experimentation." Kara bit her bottom lip and could see Alex not entirely turned off by this idea.

"So…are you implying we kiss and see if we have feelings for the same gender?" Alex was blushing hard and Kara couldn't help but find the blush quite cute and drawing on her features.

"Well…a kiss won't hurt us…and if it fails and neither of us feel anything we go on with our lives and pretend this never happened." Kara closed the distance between them and Alex could be seen tensing, natural given the type of girl she was.

"W-Who should start…I mean…should I lean in and you lean in or one of us leans in-?" Kara decided to kiss her then while she was cutely babbling away. The kiss was succinct, right on target she closes her eyes feeling her body lining up with hers and Alex's hands snaking around her neck.

Kara in turn placed her hands on her hips…so did that make her the guy in this relationship…cause she might prefer girlier clothes over what Alex wore. Still that would be left for another time as she deepened the kiss and listened to the groan escaping Alex's mouth. The two of them were getting into it and she pulled at her hips digging her nails into her.

It all seemed too perfect…the two of them kissing with wet longing and just as she pulled back she could hear them drawing close. Sometimes it paid to have super hearing so when making out one could escape and not cause a certain DEO gal to get caught in a compromising position. Alex woke up from her daze and Kara edges to the roof ledge as she feels a breeze stir up her hair.

"So…what is your conclusion on the matter?" She asks her and Kara gives her a wink as she steps off the edge.

"Find me again and I can discuss the results…till then…I will be around." Kara races off leaving Alex on the roof just as the rest of the DEO forces arrive. Wearing a smile she never felt so alive…things were finally looking up.

 **Authors note:** Kara and Alex have entertained the possibility they like each other…and what a kiss right? Kara is going to find though that juggling a romantic life while also saving the city yet to know her and working for Cat Grant will be no easy task. See ya next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5 Mixed feelings

CH.5: Mixed feelings

Alex had never dreamed she would share a kiss with an Alien from Krypton, but, she had done so up on the roof and much like that Katy Perry song, she kissed and a girl and she liked it. The problem was now that she knew she liked girls it was all a matter of multitasking and getting her priorities straightened out. Her boss clearly was upset about the encounter with Supergirl and placed it on top priority to apprehend her and if possible hold her under lock and key till her threat was assessed in close vicinity.

Alex did not like the idea of imprisoning the girl…now that her feelings were out in the open. Plus, if one looked at the situation it was quite clear she had not traveled all that distance from Krypton to hurt humans. Superman did justice and kept Metropolis safe from harm…National City needed a hero or heroine to step up to the task and save it. As she followed Hank while he listed off possible locations Supergirl could be she tried her best to reason with him.

"Hank…don't you think it would be in our best interest to help Supergirl out instead of hold her out to be some sort of villain? I mean she could have killed us or harmed us but instead she just…blew air at us…I don't know about you but last time I checked that was a good sign-."

"Alex, you aren't going soft on me are ya?" Hank questions in his deep voice as he signs off on something before walking to the control room.

"What, no, never…I am just saying we should take a few baby steps…see her in action before jumping the gun on…all this?" She gestured at one room in particular as it housed a monster, well in human form right now with breath of molten lava that was contained…for the moment.

"If this Supergirl has yet to make a good name for herself…why wait? Something is holding her back Alex…and the more time we take baby steps…the more time she will have to study her surroundings and pick out a target to do most harm. I am sorry but soon as we have the resources we are going in hot and heavy." He gives her a stare making it clear that this is the end of this particular conversation and he goes to confer with some of the new recruits.

Alex is left standing there…feeling a little down considering all her arguments being shot down. Supergirl needed her help…perhaps what she needed was a good cause or some danger that could be averted by her and her alone. Nodding her head she heads to her office to confer with the computer and see what threat could be taken care of.

* * *

"Kara…where is my coffee?" Kara heard her boss calling out to her as she was busy looking over an article that was written about…yes…her. Someone had seen her blow air at the DEO squad and that impression didn't paint her in a good light.

"I am coming…coffee on its way," Kara heaves a sigh as she walks along and notes this guy named Winn looking at her. The two had just met recently and she couldn't shake the feeling he was watching her every move…kinda creepy.

Walking inside of Cat Grant's office it is made clear this personal space of hers was only allowed entry of those of importance…or those she was firing. She had only started as assistant so hopefully it wasn't the latter. Setting her coffee down she takes a breath but clearly it captures her attention. "Is there something on your mind…Kara?"

"I um…no…just thinking to myself," Kara felt her cheeks heat up as she knew speaking her mind could land her in hot water. Ever since she joined this place it was clear Cat didn't see her…and it was good cause even with glasses that went into her role here…she wondered and worried if she looked beyond the glasses she would see Supergirl.

"You aren't paid to think to yourself Kara…if you have something worth my time speak or leave my office and finish your job." Cat Grant sips at her coffee and then wears a look similar to that of someone trying food in a restaurant and finding sauce on a meal that did not need it and spat it out.

"Well…I was reading what was written about Supergirl…it sort of feels like the wrong first impression of someone who just popped into the city-."

"I don't like the name Supergirl…if anything she comes off as a bully to me. I mean those men were only trying to do their job and what does she do…blow something at them, was it toxic like or a virus that could travel through the air? Whoever witnessed this clearly saw Supergirl make the first move…those agents or whatever they are had reason to shoot at her."

Kara wanted to argue her case…defend what really went down but doing so would mean she was there. While she had been there after accepting her position as Assistant…to say she was Supergirl would either get a laugh or make for a case interview the world might not be ready for.

"Yes…well…I should get back to work then." Kara moves out of the office but before she can she hears her voice.

"While you are out Kara pick me up another coffee…this time perhaps from a different coffee place you got this crap from." Cat goes back to whatever it was she was doing when she called her in.

"I'll be back shortly…I hope." Kara only knew a few coffee places and depending on wait time during this frantic day she may or may not get back before lunch. Heading to her desk she sees Winn looking at her. "Um…you ok Winn?"

"Hmm, what no fine never finer…why do you ask?" He appears caught off guard by their interaction and she tries to not think too much on it.

"Well you've been staring at me a lot…just figured I'd ask is all," Kara collected her things and Winn perked up as he stood up.

"You heading out…need some company?" Winn was friendly, a bit too friendly at times she noticed and while she did not wish to jump the gun as not a lot of people here were offering friendship, she couldn't shake the feeling he was barking up a tree for which she had no romantic feelings for. Ever since she met Alex she found herself thinking of her and only her…and that made it clear just which team she preferred. She had yet to come out though…and it wasn't fair to lead him on…assuming she was doing it cause she was never really the best flirt.

"Thank you Winn…but…I don't think Cat would allow us both to leave at the same time. How about we go out for a coffee some time…my treat…" Kara headed out quickly so it was hard to say how he reacted to that.

* * *

Alex had decided to go out for a coffee, why, well even people like her who looked out for alien threats and took them on needed a boost now and again. She had strained herself looking through their huge database of cases they had yet to crack…things that had eluded them for so long. She was second up and no one was behind her…that is until she felt someone bump into her from behind. "Hey watch it can't you see-?"

"Oh I'm sorry…I didn't look where I was…going," the girl with glasses stared at her blushing and she did her best to not stare.

"It is alright…we all tend to do that now and again. You here for coffee too?" Alex wore a light smile but something about this girl seemed awfully familiar…she just couldn't place her finger on it.

"Oh I wish…sadly I am here for my boss a hot beverage to drink," the girl adjusts her glasses and she moves a hand through her hair.

"I hear you…thankfully my boss doesn't drink coffee…sometimes I think he is hard wired on stress and steroids…though the latter is noted in a joking manner…wasn't funny was it? I guess you would have to know him to understand." Alex shrugged and turned back around as she walked up to order herself something caramel like to spoil herself.

"My boss is similar…she tends to ride me all over the place, not in the dirty sense…I am clean minded and such activities go over my head…heh…yeah I mean two girls together…I like boys." Alex laughed lightly finding her behavior oddly cute. Paying for her drink she waits while it is prepared and steps to the side to allow the girl to order her drink.

"Yeah…I like boys too…can't get enough of Channing Tatum and all. Who is your man crush?" Alex had forgot the last time she had gone out and hung with a friend. It felt nice and it didn't seem romantic in the least bit so it wasn't like she was cheating on Supergirl…not that they were an item, no, well there were sparks and all…but no real feelings were shared like love…were they even there yet?

"Channing Tatum…nice…I think I am more Chris Pratt," she ordered her drink and she tapped her foot a bit, must be a nervous habit.

"Oh yeah…I loved him in Guardians and that new Jurassic World…we should go see a movie sometime." Alex had no time to stop herself before saying this. Again nothing romantic just a friendly invite to see a movie.

"A movie…that sounds fun…yeah I'd love to go see a movie. Oh I'm Kara by the way." She pays for her drink and holds out her hand to her.

"I'm Alex…I'm sorry but have we met? I just can't shake the feeling we have seen each other before." Alex looks at the girl but she turns her head looking away as she accepts the drink and slowly moves off.

"I get that a lot…maybe we went to College together. Anyway I really have to run…it was nice meeting you though Alex. I need to get back to work…I get off around 6 tonight so we can meet then." Kara heads off leaving her standing there as the person tells her that her drink is ready.

"Hmm…oh yeah…thanks." Taking her drink she walks out the door and notes that Kara is nowhere to be seen. Hmm…maybe she got a ride. Heading back to work she sips at her drink finding herself lost in thought over Kara…there was just something about those eyes of hers. The way she played with her hair…it was so hot.

* * *

Supergirl rushed through the city chasing after a car being pursued by a cop car. With a red light and traffic coming up the cop car would not be able to continue pursuit. Turning her body as she zips between two trucks she can see the driver spotting her and soon the passenger is rolling down his window and unloading shotgun shells her way.

"I do not have time for this…I have a date tonight…er…just a friendly movie watching experience with a friend!" Kara takes a breath and fine pointing her heat vision she aims for the weapon and as the guy tries to fire again he drops the weapon with a curse.

The shells had bounced off her but they did slow down her momentum she had been using to try and close the distance. This was her first official outing as Supergirl that did not have her going up against the DEO. She had met with Alex after work and then spotted the car chase going on. She told Alex she would meet her at the movie theater so she took to her costume and here she was.

"We all have places to be…get off our case if you want to make it to your date!" The guy in the passenger seat calls back to her and she glowers.

"Again…not a date…just a friendly outing…you know what I don't know why I am explaining this to you in the first place." Kara pushes her speed flying past the car and as she lands in front of it she rams her elbow into the front sending it crashing into her with sparks shooting about and the car landing with a hard thump as its rear wheels touching the pavement.

"My car…you…you will pay for this!" The driver is sluggish getting out and he his holding his head, ouch that had to hurt. Still she walks over to him and as he tries to swing at her she steps to the side and he falls to the ground.

"Tell you what…if they actually pay me for saving people you can bill me…till then the only payment I will be doing is cleaning the streets of you." Kara hears the cop car coming and noting how the second driver was still dazed she took the weapons from them and placed them away from the car…just to keep them from shooting at the cops. Taking to the sky she races to the movies…hoping she isn't late.

 **Authors note:** Next chapter Kara is off to the movies with Alex…who has no idea she is Supergirl. You can imagine how complicated things will get from there…as how things were left off between the two it was clear there might be mutual sparks going on. In the Coffee place things did seem awkward and whether this is a date or just a friendly outing remains to be seen. See you next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6 Movie Theater bonding

CH.6: Movie Theater bonding

Kara had arrived at the movie theater dressed in a low cut top over some blue jeans. She really had no idea how to dress…or if this were a date or a movie outing as friends. As Supergirl she and Alex had something going on…but now here she was alone with her…out of character, per say. Ok if it is a romance movie she will have to worry…if an action movie great…if a kid movie no harm there. Kara enjoyed watching kid movies cause of their light hearted feel and in a world filled with crime it was nice to have a reminder all was well…at least through song.

"Hey there…boy do I feel underdressed," Alex walked over and Kara found herself blushing. Alex wore a black short sleeve over a skirt with a belt. It was a great especially with the boots she wore…wow…she didn't know she could look that good.

"Oh no…no you are not undressed…you are wow. Do friends express such…words around others of the same sex? This is new to me…I mean I had friends growing up…but it was sort of hard at times what with having two dads."

Alex walks over and places a hand on her shoulder and Kara blushes at the closeness. "I applaud your dads for raising you right. You need not look at the world as one shade…but rather embrace all the colors and see the endless possibilities presented. If you limit one person to a defined idea…a color if you will…it shows how much we are keeping to ways that are outdated and should be expanded upon. My parents are scientists…they believe love is not strict, it is free to be experimented on…for a person to make their own choice and go with that area or field of interest and if it should be something worth exploring further…they are entitled to. That is just me of course."

Kara swallowed hard never hearing such strong words coming from one person regarding sexuality in the world. She was indeed lucky to have such parents…but she knew there were parents out there also letting their kids know that whatever they decided to do in life or who they ended up with they would be open to it. For some that change came harder and walls were built up. True not every pairing worked, there was abuse and divorce out there lurking in the shadows, but she saw a chance…even if small of love working through it in the end. As Alex let go she looked at the movies listed.

"So…what did you feel like seeing?" Kara inquires. She had little time to do any actual research given the time frame from when she got off work, to stopping the car chase, to going back home and getting changed.

"How about…Spectre…that is the new James Bond film…what do you think?" Alex looks at her and Kara just can't help but drift into those eyes of hers.

"Huh…oh yeah spies and explosions who wouldn't love that?" Kara laughs lightly and the two of them buy their tickets before heading inside. Her father Carl loved the action spy genre while her other father could barely stomach it…yet the two of them made compromises where Carl could watch his movie but Ben could go out dancing. They never really fought, if they did it was usually short before they made up.

"I will go buy us some popcorn and soda and you can find us a place to sit. I don't mind missing a few of the trailers…so no real loss there." Alex walks to the front and Kara finds her eyes on Alex's figure as the skirt moves about her. She was just so beautiful and it tore her up inside she couldn't tell her she was Supergirl. If she so much as said a word and her boss found out…there'd be no decision to go over…she had to be taken in.

* * *

Moving to the right room she scans the rows of people seated there anxiously awaiting the playboy spy played once again by Daniel Craig. Her father Carl found his performances to be action oriented but lacked substance…something lacking that other Bonds played well with. It was hard talking to him about James Bond as he went over the other film actors including the first Sean Connery. She would probably start watching if they made James Bond a girl, maybe some relation to him or a gay James Bond, course it might ruin the character but with all the reinvention going on in Hollywood with changing the skin color of super heroes surely a character like Bond was fit to change as well?

Finding a place in the back she sits down rather lucky no one else chose to sit back here. Trailers were playing in the background, some of them looked interesting and others there was a question how the final product would turn out. Leaning back she finds the chairs to be comfortable, unlike the last movie she went to see where the back was so rough and the floor was sticky from people dropping their drinks. The conversations going around her were talks of who could wear the tuxedo in the next installment of this series which seemed to be leaning towards a new leaning man on account of Daniel Craig opting not to star in another. Plus him and the whole slitting wrists comment didn't sell him too much on wanting to stay.

"Hey…hope I didn't keep you waiting," Alex says as she stands at her side, "mind scooting over?" Kara nods her head moving to the side as Alex takes a seat.

"So Alex…what is your opinion on James Bond?" Kara figured she might as well talk to another girl about the guy rather than listen to Carl explain James Bond from beginning to now.

Alex shrugs as she sets the popcorn down and grabs a handful before stuffing it down her mouth. "I think James Bond is pretty well portrayed…each actor brings a certain depth and newness to him to draw people in. However I will admit for a woman watching it there is too much sleeping around and your typical spy romp of shoot the bad guy save the world. I would like for the character to be romantic, I mean really taken in by love. Casino Royale I think did that wonderfully but I want a strong female lead with Bond and for their love to be strong throughout…maybe if they did a television series it could prove worth watching."

Kara barely hears what she is saying as she is drawn to her lips. Alex speaks with such passion when she talks and as she reaches for the popcorn her hand misses it and instead lands in her lap. Continuing to search unknowing she felt a softness and suddenly she freezes up and even Alex is left speechless. It was quite clear that was not popcorn where her hand was.

"K-Kara…what are you doing?" Removing her hand Kara feels the heat rise in her cheeks as her hand had wound up on Alex's…crotch. How had she missed the popcorn…she could just die right now out of embarrassment.

"I am so sorry…I did not mean to…it was an accident." Kara saw the movie start and she tried to focus on it…her hands in her lap and the hunger for popcorn forgotten.

The two of them watch in silence as fans clap for the movie anxious and eager for the return of their favorite hero. Kara really feels bad about how this all went down…not wanting things to be awkward and to just have a girls night out without the worry of if this was a date or not. If she could just be with Alex…just as herself and leave Supergirl out of the picture things would be so easy. However when were things ever easy?

"Do you like girls Kara?" Swallowing hard she doesn't know how to address that. As Supergirl she pretty much confirmed she liked Alex…and Alex seemed to like her. So now there was her. Did she lie and say she liked boys to separate herself from Supergirl…or did she be true to her heart…lay it all on the line.

Looking down she gathers the courage necessary to pass by this hurdle…once it was out in the open she could be free of…well everything. "I-I like girls yes…that isn't weird is it…I mean this won't make things awkward between us right?"

Alex shakes her head and as she stands up she sets the popcorn in her seat and sits in Kara's lap. Kara in turn places her hands on the armrest gripping it tight. "That day we met in the Coffee shop…there was something electric that passed between us. It was just a short meeting…and we didn't do a whole lot of soul searching…but it was there. I had no idea whether this was an outing of friends or something more. The only problem is…I really like this other girl…she is not from this world and much of her job keeps her busy so I don't see her that often. And here you are…what do you think I should do?"

Kara looks anywhere but at her face and realizes this was the dilemma she was debating. If she tells her to continue feeling the way she does about Supergirl…that would mean denying a chance at a normal relationship without her having to get in trouble with the DEO trying to delay them or throw them in another direction. It was tricky…seeing how when the truth came out and she wasn't upfront with her that it would blow up in her face and that was it…there was no going back. Closing her eyes she pushes her glasses up and as she opens them Alex's lips are on hers.

A soft whimper escapes her and she reciprocates the kiss placing her hands on her back. Alex straddles her as her crotch meets hers and the two of them are glued to one another as the action scenes unfold on the big screen. They had paid to go see a movie…and instead wound up only watching each other. The taste of Alex's lips were her new favorite flavor, her hands wondering south as she pulls at Alex's cheeks from under her skirt and Alex tenses a bit but doesn't stop her any.

She had never thought she would be the girl seated during this…but rather the girl riding her boyfriend while the movie played. She didn't mind though, her mouth parting as Alex's tongue slides into her mouth. Their kiss continues to grow wet and it is only as her phone rings she breaks the kiss to breathe. "I'm sorry…I will answer them back…later."

"You should probably take it…it could be important." Alex advises and as Kara picks up the phone and listens…her world crashes all around her. Alex notes this as she gets off her lap and kneels before her taking her hand in hers.

"That was my dad Carl…Ben…Alex my dad is dead." Kara begins to cry and Alex rises up giving her a hug. Sobbing into her this just went from being the best day in her life…to her worse.

 **Authors note:** And I'm back with another chapter. There were a lot of heavy topics in here, well, I imagine many of you into James Bond have your favorite actor and possibly favorite storyline so plenty of heavy stuff there for you guys. Kara and Alex push forward with things between them…but…the worse type of call to get shatters things. I imagine we have all had those phone calls during some best moments. Next chapter Kara deals with a death in the family and is at her lowest. Will Alex be able to breakthrough?


	7. Chapter 7 Detached and falling fast

**Authors note:** Kara's descent will be shown in this chapter and someone from Ben's past will make a cameo turner appearance.

CH.7: Detached and falling fast

Ben's death had caught Kara by surprise. Her entire world fell out from under her and even if Cat warned her that if this were a lie it would be held against her…she pushed aside any snarky comment about working there to putting her thoughts to Carl. Alex was kind enough to drive her to her father's home even when she had yet to talk to him about her. She was sort of a new fixture in her life and after their date at the movies the call had sort of put things on hold. Kara was quiet the entire trip, normally that wasn't like her at all…and yet Ben was such a big part of who she was…who she had become as Supergirl.

"Maybe talking about him will help things…what was Ben like?" Alex broke the silence and Kara didn't really feel in the mood to talk.

"I'd rather not talk about him…if that is alright," she tells her in the most polite way possible. She realized Alex was trying to help…but talking about him after hearing about his death…it felt like a gut punch.

"I get it…we don't have to talk about him…though Kara you will have to talk about him eventually. You are going to your family home…people are going to be there paying their respects and your other father is going to need you to help out." Alex looks at her briefly before returning her eyes to road and drives them down the street.

Kara just nods her head silently as she pushes her glasses up. She could already see many cars gathered in front of her home. It was around here they first found her…alone and rambling on about her alien heritage, no…Ben didn't first see her till Carl took her in. He was skeptical about bringing her into their family…but after he and Carl talked he learned to see her as his own blood. Carl would help her out with her powers but it was Ben who helped her with other stuff, practical stuff. There were so many things left unanswered about Ben's past…his ties to Gotham for example. How did he know Cat Grant to get her the position of Assistant?

When the car came to a stop she sat there for a bit fighting past the tears that threatened to overwhelm her, wrack her body with remorse of not knowing him better. There was no difference to these feelings if it was her mother who died. She had already lost her real parents when Krypton was destroyed so now she was down three parents. The front door of the house opens and Carl stands there looking out at her. There was no point delaying this any longer she supposed.

"We will get through this together Kara." Alex reaches for her hand but Kara brushes it off as she gets out of the car. She doesn't mean to do this…but right now with so much on her plate regarding the loss of Ben and how one is never really prepared for this…right now she can't afford romantic attachment.

"I am glad you could make it Kara. Ben…he…he went in his sleep. All he could talk about was you and how proud he was of what you have made of yourself. I was by his side the entire time he was slipping away…we laughed and reminisced…remember thanksgiving when you heated up the turkey and it exploded everywhere? Your father at first seemed horrified…having worked on it for so long…but you were just a kid and we just burst out laughing after that and went out for take out."

Kara wore a soft smile but it was hard thinking back on such pleasant times when…well…there were no memories like that to have. She stood on the bottom step and he stood at the top…neither of them really moving towards the other. Carl had been just as supportive to her and she wasn't lashing out or giving him the cold shoulder…it was just, well, if she opened her mouth or opened her heart to loss she would break down. She wanted to get through this the best she can…and that is when Alex joined them.

"Hi Mr. Daniels, my name is Alex Danvers…I'm a friend of Kara's." Alex walked up the steps and reached out and he took her hand giving it a squeeze.

"I am surprised Kara has a friend…not that this is bad…please come in. How did you meet Kara?" Carl walked into the house with Alex and she just stood there.

Holding herself she feels a slight breeze play through her hair and she looks back at the street where she remembered Ben teaching her how to play soccer. The concept seemed easy enough but as she kicked the ball it flew through a window…lucky for her Ben was there to smooth things over with the neighbor. The sad thing was that was the first time she saw the true hate of the world, a person who while not pressing charges spoke to her father with slurs and homophobic usage of words that should have upset her father…but Ben had taken it in stride.

Moving up the steps she walks in already noting several family members gathered in mourning. Ben's father and mother were seated on the couch sharing stories of Ben. As a boy he loved soccer and when he came out to them it was during the school play where he questioned why Romeo had to kiss a girl, that story got a lot of laughs. Carl's parents were also there along with her cousin Samuel who was around her age. Samuel from what she remembered was a writer of science fiction. He seemed to spot her and she tried escaping to the backyard but he followed.

"Kara hey wait up…wow you move fast." Samuel was 6'1 with blond wavy hair and a scruffy face, his white shirt was unbuttoned at the top and he wore black slacks.

"Samuel hey…wow…look at you all grown up. It has been quite some time." Kara goes to give him a hug before pulling back holding her arm.

"You don't need to tell me twice. So I hear you are working at CatCo, nicely done. My new story will be coming out soon…maybe you can ask your boss if there could be something in the paper about that huh?" Samuel was always cheery and the few times she saw him growing up he almost always was talking about stories and his belief they weren't alone.

"Uh yeah sure…I will swing it by Cat when I return to work. How have you been…seeing anyone?" Kara was just going with the flow, she didn't know how else to put it; she wanted to be alone, but she also couldn't avoid every single person here.

"Well…yeah I kind of am. She didn't come though on account of losing an Uncle recently and these things bum her out. Her name is Juliet, she also is a writer like myself but she writes the more romantic stuff. Anyway what about you…I bet you are turning heads and all huh?"

Kara didn't know how what to say on that. Her sexuality wasn't exactly open in that sense…still in the closet and when she did come out of the closet perhaps it would be during a time when it wouldn't be mixed in with Ben's death. "I've been on a few dates…still searching for the one-."

"Well if you need any help just let me know. I should get back inside…anyway great seeing you and give me a call next time you are in Metropolis." He leans in kissing her cheek before leaving and she feels the first stirrings of grief hitting her. She had to get out of here…this atmosphere was killing her.

Kara couldn't fly away…not with so many people unaware of her identity except Carl. Heading back inside she can see people gathered together sharing stories of Ben. She just needed to find a room where she could be to herself…that was all. She felt confined…the more she heard about Ben…the more she was like an active volcano ready to explode. Pushing her glasses up she heard someone say her name.

"Kara why don't you come over here…share a story about Ben-." It was Carl speaking and she turned around looking at all of them.

"I really don't feel like talking right now, if that is alright, I understand we are all mourning a loss…but he was my father…and I just learned of his death. I have to really collect my thoughts…and I feel that if I talk about him…I don't know if I will be able to come to terms that he is…he is…" Kara held a hand over her mouth as her body shook and she stumbled up the stairs leaving everyone looking after her.

She didn't know how she made it to the basement but as she did she fell to her knees bundled up and crying. Tears free fell down her cheek and she held herself remembering everything about her father, such a wonderful man who never held the world in disfavor…a man who seemed to have traveled to more places than she had seen in her entire human life here on Earth. When she lifted her head she saw a figure staring out the circular window they had up there.

"I-I didn't know anyone was up here," she manages and the man doesn't turn around but his kind voice soothes her.

"It is quite alright…I just came here to reflect is all. I take it you are Kara?" The man turns around and sees the kindness and sincerity in his face.

"Yes I am…how did you know my father?" Kara accepts the outstretched hand he gives her and as she is pulled to her feet she notices his height and soft smile tugging at his face.

"My name is Alfred Pennyworth…and your father and I, well, we were mates, chums, I believe friend would also suffice. He was younger then I a bit…but…his loss hits me deep as if we knew each other most of our lives. You may not know this but your father lived in Gotham for a time, but much like most people the darkness gets to them and he decided to leave. My charge, the one I look after while grown up apologizes for not being here as he too knew your father…but…there were other matters to attend to I am afraid."

Kara nods her head as she wipes at her eyes and notices Alfred handing out a handkerchief which she greatly accepts. "What is the name of this person who could not make it?"

"Ah, well, his name is Bruce Wayne, businessman and head of Wayne Enterprises. If you'd like I could set up a time for you to meet him. However I only had time to pay my respects…just know your father was a great and honorable man. Take care of yourself Kara." Alfred nods his head before heading for the stairs as Alex climbs up.

"Kara there you are…you had me worried," Alex walked over to her and Kara looked after Alfred as he left. It was the first time she had heard his name…and yet…why hadn't her father told her of this?

"Hmm, oh sorry about that…just needed to be alone for a bit. Sorry about my behavior downstairs…I guess some part of me was still in denial he was really gone-."

"Hey you don't need to apologize…everyone down there understands. Look, I realize it may be too soon to reveal to people that you are…well…curious about girls. I get that…truth is I still need to tell my mom. So…how about when you tell your father…I tell my mother ok?" Alex was being the best girl friend ever, and smiling at her she walks over and kisses her lips.

Alex kisses her back then pulls from the kiss and just holds her. Kara lets it all out then feeling Alex there stabilizing her as she broke down accepting the truth…something that she had not been able to do till now…accept that he was not coming back. Right now this is all she needed…she would go back downstairs when she was ready. All she needed was Alex.

 **Authors note:** An emotionally laden chapter full of grief and coming to terms with the loss of a loved one. In the next chapter the hunt for Supergirl heats up as Hank Henshaw pushes forward with plans to capture Supergirl…and truths will be revealed that will leave ripples in Alex and Kara's developing relationship.


	8. Chapter 8 The truth is never easy

CH.8: The truth is never easy

Hank Henshaw stood in his office looking through surveillance footage his team took of the CatCo building. It was the last known location of Supergirl before she flew off. There had to be a connection there…if not…he could scour the entire city and he would never come up with any answer. Stroking his chin in thought he decided to rewind the footage and something interesting. A young woman walked into the building…her body build was similar to Supergirl and aside from the glasses she wore there weren't too many differences.

Fast forwarding he goes to the roof and that same girl is seen there. In most of the video he watched she was almost always there…by herself. For a brief minute or so he contemplated she went up there for solace away from Cat Grant, she wasn't exactly his favorite person either. Still upon further inspection he notes her removing her glasses, the view was blurry but there was no mistaking it as the same girl who entered the building a few hours before. As she began to remove her clothing he thought to fast forward…as this type of viewing during work was considered unprofessional.

"I see…so that is your secret Supergirl. You work under the guise of a studious assistant to Cat Grant…but when no one is looking you take to the skies. The reports I read about a blur helping students out on a College Campus…that was you too. I know where you work, I know what you look like, no more running."

His eyes glow red and he sits back folding his hands behind his head. He tried to do things easy by sending Alex after her…but now that Alex has proven incapable of such a feat it now falls on him. Looking over at his drawer he opens it up and pulls out a case covered in led. Removing the top he stares at the green tipped bullets he has at the ready. Killing her was not an option…but it would be necessary if she acted out again. Alex would not agree to this…so he would have her stay here till they brought her in.

"Ryan get the troops assembled…and let Alex know she will be holding down the fort. Have the others arm with Kryptonite bullets and stun batons." Hank watches his Lt. hurry off after a brief salute and he rises up reaching for his gun and getting set for his greatest hunt yet. Superman would prove to be a problem if he showed…but…even his body would not stand these bullets.

* * *

Kara had shown up to work after a brief mourning period allowed by Cat. The loss of Ben was slowly leaving her, albeit she still woke up with dreams of him. She had decided to stay with her father Carl during his grieving period…though he said he was fine. The two of them didn't say much but they did watch movies and would occasionally look over at the chair Ben used to occupy.

"Hey Kara…how you doing?" James Olsen asks as he stands there looking tall and friendly as ever.

"I am doing better James, thanks for asking." Kara walks with him to the elevator and as they step in she leans in the back holding herself.

"You know I am here for you if you need me…you don't have to go through this alone." James notes and she nods her head in understanding. Alex had told her to take this one step at a time and one of those was getting back to work and surrounding herself with those she was familiar with.

She appreciated that Alex was understanding during this crisis and far as their relationship went it was kind of on the backburner. Kara still couldn't see herself with anyone else though and while Alex told her if she needed to spread her wings she would understand. Alex was very special to her and while she had yet to tell her that she was Supergirl…all would be revealed soon enough.

"Take it slow getting back into things…no one is expecting you to spring to your feet and bound into action." Kara shot him questioning look but he just returned the stare evenly.

"I take it we aren't talking about work are we?" Kara saw his playful smile though she could also see the seriousness lurking in his eyes.

"Kara…you need to learn to balance your life, focus on what needs to be focused on now and go from there. I know we haven't known each other as most working here…but I'd like to think I fall into the category of trust…as you do with Winn."

Kara closed her eyes and knew he was right. And yet if she neglected her duties as a heroine to this city…it would fall into disarray and she was finally making some impact on the people of this city, including Cat Grant herself. When the doors part open she steps out ahead of James to see what Cat wanted of her today.

Cat was at her desk on the phone by the time she reached her office. She seemed a tad irate so she decided to not announce herself. Listening to the people outside she noted their conversations went around Supergirl and how some had seen her in person. It reminded her of her deeds on the College campus, merely a blur then but the lives of women she had saved from being brutally raped and left with no identity of their attacker…it made her feel good.

"How long have you been standing there?" Cat addresses her with her hands on her hips, her eyes taking in her appearance so she clears her throat.

"I didn't wish to interrupt you while you were on the phone Ms. Grant." Kara watches the older woman take a seat behind her desk and she moves forward knowing she will hear about who was on the other line without asking.

"That was Perry White over at the Daily Planet…apparently Superman caught a criminal that came from our city. You know it makes us look bad when Supergirl is sloppy on her job…I am beginning to wonder if her priorities are straight." She rubs at her temple and Kara adjusts her glasses.

"Maybe Supergirl had something important come up," Kara suggests, it was the best she could do from telling the truth that someone in her life had passed away. Supergirl had lost her real parents on Krypton and Kal-El was the only family she had on Earth now blood related. Carl was her father in that he took her in when she imagined her powers would eventually land her in some research facility or hospital as they tried to use her blood for cures or stuff.

"I am sure she does…but that doesn't excuse her ignoring her duties any. Some time off is all we can ask for while running our lives…but…it doesn't excuse us from laziness while tending to our jobs in the meantime. If Supergirl lets another incident like this come to pass…the next issue here at CatCo will have quite the say. Now…get to work on proofreading something…this isn't time to chat and gab away precious daylight."

Kara nods her head walking out feeling guilt ride over her body. This would not sit…even if she wasn't at full Kryptonian battle ready…she had to put in the work to prove to Cat Grant and the city that their heroine was still here. Noting the look on James's face she looks away letting him know her decision. Heading for the roof…she prepared herself.

* * *

Hank stood on the roof along with his team waiting. None of them made many movements in that time, quite a success from a previous mission in the snow where most of the men could barely take a breath without rubbing their arms. "When she comes through the door do not let her fly away…that is an order and any who fail to follow will be reprimanded."

Seeing confirmation in their eyes he preps his weapon counting that he had at least six shots, which is all he really needed. The weapon he carried was a one shot rifle, excellent for refined firing power to ensure just the right amount of control. He stood on the far end of the roof; his senses sharpened, his ability none of his men knew about allowed him to see things…stay focused and his reflexes sharp, when it came down to it.

The door opens and Supergirl steps out and that is when Hank registers she sees him as well. "Hi, I didn't know I'd be having company up here today-."

"There is no option of coming quietly Supergirl…and if you don't hand yourself over things will get messy. I know you work here and I know your name…courtesy of your application to be Cat Grant's Assistant, a quick hire if you ask me judging how many applicants she went through before you…some qualified with years in the field."

The look on her face said it all…she was going to fight. In a blur she was racing forth taking care of his men even as they switched from their guns to their stun batons. Her speed was impressive…though it didn't take much to focus his power and see the trail and where she was. Supergirl, or Kara Daniels as she went by was smooth in choosing her targets. The stun batons hit her as they all worked as one unit of attacking body…but even that only phased her.

Having her work for the DEO would prove beneficial to rounding up hostiles…but…not wanting to face her the day she turned away it left little option but to destroy her. As the last of his highly trained men fell to the ground she turned her attention to him. "I took care of your men…I didn't want to hurt them…you on the other hand…I will leave you be."

"Wrong move." He lined up a shot and as she held up her hand the bullet penetrated through the other end sending her screaming as she holds her bleeding hand. She shoots a laser at him but he rolls along the ground aiming at her leg and he fires again sending another Kryptonite bullet through and through sending her onto her back. Tears rolled down her eyes and she tried blowing a strong burst of air towards him but he placed a boot down on her S and aimed the weapon down at her. "Time to go to your new home Supergirl."

* * *

Alex was bored out of her mind…left to look after the base while Hank and his team went to go capture a hostile. She tried to listen in on the comm frequency but it was all static like. She had never really been locked out so much as this. Her worry was starting to build and her mind was racing to the endless possibilities as to where they could have gone.

"I don't like this…hmm…maybe I will call Kara and see if she wants to grab a bite tonight." Alex figured Kara would be in need of some good take-out food…maybe a movie and some girl time.

"Why don't you ask her yourself." She sits up as she spots Hank coming back dragging a half conscious…no…it couldn't be!?

"Supergirl…w-what is the meaning of this Hank…why is she bleeding?" She hadn't seen Supergirl since that day they shared a kiss on the roof. There looked to be two bullet entries and exits in her hand and leg.

"She managed to take down my entire force and was aiming to take me out as well…I had no choice but to put a few bullets in her. I told you she was a threat…and clearly since you weren't going to do it…I had to step up. And when someone like me has to step in…things get done correctly." Hank shoves Supergirl forward and Alex rushes over to try and catch her, but someone behind her restrains her from doing so and Supergirl cries out in pain.

"Why aren't we helping her…why are you allowing this to happen? Supergirl is National City's heroine…she has done no harm to anyone!" Alex struggled but she still wasn't let go.

Hank nodded his head at someone and they handed him a file. "Do you know a Kara Daniels?" He looks through the file and as he looks over at her there was no restraint as her face gave away the fact she did. "I see…well…it may shock you to learn just who this Alien really is."

Alex doesn't know what to take from this. What did he mean ask her…what would that accomplish? Supergirl's identity couldn't be that easy…and yet…she noticed something oddly familiar, something that she had thought of back in the coffee shop when they first met, her and Kara.

"Hand me the glasses…let Alex see who she has been…spending time with." Hank keeps his eyes on her and as the glasses are put on Supergirl's face and her hair is pulled back Alex places a hand over her mouth as shock runs through her system.

"Oh no, no no…it can't be…this must be some kind of cruel mistake. Kara…you are Supergirl?" Alex saw Supergirl, no Kara look at her with tears running down her face. The room grew awfully silent and it was just the two of them…seeming to stare at each other from across a distance. What happened now…what did she do with this?

 **Authors note:** The truth was revealed…though I imagine not the way some of you pictured it. Hank has learned her identity and Alex has learned in the worse possible way. Supergirl is now in hot water and in the next chapter expect the worse side of the DEO to show its ugly face. How will Alex and Kara survive this?


	9. Chapter 9 Bleeding love

CH.9: Bleeding love

"Auuuuuuuugh!" Kara yelled out as her flesh was shot into by high amounts of Kryptonite, her entire body pushing up against the bindings that keep her against the metal slab. All around her she sees men in white lab coats looking over her like she was a lab specimen.

"You see…much like her cousin…Kryptonite is her weakness. Now tell me Supergirl, or Kara that is…who are you planning on hurting?" Hank stands over her and she sees Alex off in the corner.

"Alex…I'm sorry…I didn't mean for it to come out like this-." Kara reaches out but she is shot again, her veins show and some of her skeleton is shown as she bucks and thrashes her head about.

"Do not pay attention to her…I am the one asking the questions here. You landed here…for what purpose? Superman is out there protecting people…what have you done since you arrived?" Kara rests a bit, her hair in front of her eyes and blood trailing down from wounds opened up since they first dragged her in here.

"I helped people on my college campus from rapists…I…I spared your lives when I could have-." Kara didn't finish but no matter what she said it was clear where she stood. She was an alien, there couldn't be two Kryptonian saviors…she might as well die…cause that is all they'd get.

"You heard it from her own lips people…she could have killed us. Such power unchecked could make things harder for people in National City. Tell me Kara…perhaps if you worked for us we could those powers to use, hell, with your powers you could do a lot of good in the war-."

"Those wars, all that suffering; I can't have any involvement. Have you seen Superman rushing off to stop wars or lend a hand in finding terrorists? We do what we can to help others…but solving every little problem with the war would be too much. You have soldiers fighting the war, tracking down those who have harmed others…and right now National City needs me-."

"It is clear you will not be cooperating with us…so…seeing how that is you can continue to serve as an experiment. There are others like you out there…criminals who harness powers that we need a better understanding of. I have matters to attend to…continue when you will gentleman." Hank gives her a look and she notes the red in his eyes before he leaves.

Suddenly the shocking begins again and she yells out. Her body is starting to shut down as her heart beats frantically. Digging her nails into her palm she just hopes she will last to get some much needed rest. A few hours later she is given that rest, her clothing is torn and her eyes can barely see. There is movement off to the side but she can barely register if it is a friend or foe.

"Why didn't you tell me?" The voice belong to Alex…she was 80% certain. The woman stood there judging her, perhaps she had every right to.

"I-I am sorry Alex…sorry that I didn't tell you sooner. My real name is Kara Zor-El, I hail from the former planet Krypton which was destroyed when I was a child. I was sent here to protect my cousin but by the time I came here he didn't need my help. I was meant to go with him…but he got delayed so instead I ran…I ran the fastest I ever did and wound up in a community where Carl Daniels found me, he and his husband…Ben…they looked after me and taught me things about your world and how to handle my powers…for the most part. I took a bit making my public appearance…and when I did I had to make certain my powers would not hurt anyone…and that is when we met. Some part of it was me Alex…being Supergirl and all…and to be honest if you looked beyond the glasses you'd see her."

Kara could see hesitation in Alex's eyes and hoped that meant she believed her. It was hard focusing right now so she was either doing that or still wearing a frown over her secrecy. Another point of not telling anyone her secret was knowing she was putting them in danger. If people found out about Alex…or the DEO…it could make this place a warzone awfully fast.

"How do I know you are telling the truth?" Alex moves to lean over her and Kara sniffs a bit feeling tears roll down her face.

"Alex…I would never lie…now to the one I love. Take what you will from this but since I came here I have never felt this strongly about another person. When I am with you…I feel like I can fly and reach for paradise. You came with me to see my family…you were there to bring me back down after losing sight of things…I am sorry you have to hear this here…would have liked it to be more romantic."

Alex took a step back and didn't say anything. Kara didn't expect her to respond…how could she given how she was bloody and breathing hard. Closing her eyes she settles back on her bed and waits for the testing to continue.

* * *

Alex holds her chest as she hurries out of the room barely able to breathe. She loved her, this Supergirl…Kara loved her after leading her on. They kissed up on the roof…and she goes and disappears and then she winds up in a coffee shop and sparks ignite. How did she not see beyond the glasses?

"Alex…a moment," Hank calls out to her, he is standing in her office and she slowly composes herself. Making her way over she finds him looking over some papers.

"Yes?" Alex stands there and notes the address of the Daniels home and a time for a movie showing.

"You were clearly up in all this…you going to be able to keep your distance?" Hank stares at her and she does her best to hide the tumultuous tsunami threatening to tear her apart from the inside.

"I will be able to maintain distance from the subject and maintain an objective view." Alex kept at attention hoping that this would just pass and he would go his way and she could have her office to break down in.

"Do not listen to a word she says…right now we do not know what is truth or fiction. After she is done being experimented on…I plan on disposing of her myself. Such a weapon should not exist and if not in our hands…someone out there will use her to their advantage. One injection of Kryptonite should do the trick…straight to the heart and then it is over. I need to know you are with me on this Alex."

Hank places his hands on her shoulders making it so she could not look away. Her mind was racing and she questioned all this about killing her. "Sir…killing Supergirl…doesn't that seem like something a villain would say-?"

"After all your time with the DEO Alex…you question our motives now? We aren't the bad guys; we are out there looking for the real threats and disposing of them. This Supergirl as you dubbed her, she will not ally with us and in her time known to us she almost killed you, almost killed my team…no can't have that alien out there…decision is final."

Alex did not like this. Her heart and mind were conflicted as her mind thought what was best for the team…while her heart was bleeding along with Kara. After being a cop and now this…she thought she knew what was right from wrong…what needed to be done and what needed to be further looked into. Sometimes a criminal was hiding ulterior motives like they were pushed into it or they are doing what they are doing for family. Most of the cops she worked with always looked at things at face value…and right now she could tell this was not the right move.

"Sir…with all due respect Supergirl deserves a shot to get out there and show what she is made of. She might have lied about things but maybe they were for the right reasons…think about it…do you see Superman parading his real identity in Metropolis-?"

"That is enough Alex…till further notice you are off this case. I will take care of this myself…Supergirl dies and we move on…end of story." Hank moves off leaving Alex in her office and suddenly her legs fall out from under her and she grabs at the desk slowing her descent. Tears fall from her eyes as she struggles to keep it together…her body wracked with guilt and indecision about what to do now. Kara was going to die…Supergirl was going to die…they were one in the same and it was her heart that was dulling out the noise in her head.

If there was a time to be insubordinate…her boss sure gave her a hell of a time to do so. Grabbing her gun and anything else she might need she cleared her mind. Going against the DEO…she never thought that would happen.

* * *

Kara lay there craving for solace to be given to her. If they wanted to kill her what choice did she have…she was after all just an alien from Krypton. Hearing some commotion going on she lifts her head and sees a guy fly through the glass and land with a thud on the ground. She queries what is going on until a woman climbs through and everything is being shut off. The Kryptonite is slowly fading and as she sits up she regrets it.

"Take it easy…there is still heavy amounts of Kryptonite in your system. It will take a bit to clear, so, till then guess you are stuck with me." Kara feels someone lend their strength to her and as she turns a bit she nearly slips but is held up staring at the face of…Alex?

"Alex I don't understand…why are you doing this? I am sure you were given orders…just let me be…I deserve my fate-."

"No, you don't deserve death Kara…I won't let them take you without a fight. The only fight I've had is this war over telling you how I feel. Supergirl left me on a building, Kara swept me off my feet, you are one and the same and who can say that about their life huh? I'm in love with a superhero, heroine more like it. I love you Kara Zor-El…with my bleeding heart for it bleeds for you and you alone."

Kara sniffs a bit as she begins to cry and Alex kisses her. The two share the kiss as she can barely stand, but, to her this was the most romantic moment in her life. After the kiss ends she beams a smile.

"Well done Alex…it would appear you have chosen a side finally. I had my doubts that you would choose the alien…but here you are. Boys…don't hold anything back…they do not escape here alive!" Hank orders the guys to aim and Alex goes to shield Kara with her body.

"Alex…what are you doing?" Kara stares at her even though one of her eyes can barely look at her.

"I'm saving you Kara…even if I die…you can still get out of here. Don't worry about me-." And that is when the bullets fired and she held onto Kara.

 **Authors note:** Sorry to come back only to leave you guys in another cliffhanger. Anyway looks like the DEO facility has gone to war…with Supergirl. Unsure if that storyline will come up anytime soon on the show but with Alex's life on the line…will Supergirl regain her strength in time…or has Alex chosen the wrong time to paly heroine? See you next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10 Supergirl vs DEO

CH.10: Supergirl vs. DEO

Kara did not expect Alex to do something so…risky…but then again she dealt with rampaging aliens so she shouldn't have been surprised. Several dozen bullets pierced the air heading right towards her and a single tear ran down her cheek. No, no way was she going to let them kill her love. Alex meant the world to her and even if that meant taking on the DEO, the very organization Alex worked for she would. Finding some strength she leaps back with Alex holding onto her and twisting her body in the air she feels the bullets scratch her back before she lands behind the operating table.

"Ouch…I should have really calculated that dive better," she bit her bottom lip as the Kryptonite was still leaving her system so her back was burning from the bullets having scratched her, thankfully none penetrated.

"Kara…you are hurt…why didn't you let me save you?" Alex goes to inspect the wound but Kara waves her off with a brave smile.

"I loved that you were playing hero…but only one of us here is bulletproof…which means your death…not the best thing to have weighing on my conscious. I am not accepting that only one of us is getting out of here." Kara finds herself propped up and hears the gun fire cease.

"A foolish move Supergirl…now you have yourself trapped in there. It would have been easier being gunned down…or even more so just accepting your fate. Boys switch to batons only…close quarter combat…you hear that Supergirl?"

"Yeah I hear you…still have my hearing. Look Alex…let me deal with these guys…I may not have my full strength but at least I can buy you time to escape. You don't need to be mixed up in all this-."

Alex places a finger to her lip and as she removes it she kisses her. Kara melts into the embrace and as Alex pulls back Kara runs her hand through her short hair. "Alright we'll do things your way…but leave the bulk of the fighting to me. I know these people, I fight their style, cover me from bullets."

Nodding her head she rises up and as the men enter the room Alex launches herself at them. Blocking an attack aimed at her body she elbows him then uses his body weight against him throwing him down and snapping his arm back. The guy struggles to get up and she knocks him out with a fist to the face. Kara heads towards the man about to fire and pulls the gun back then does a side kick sending him into some of the instruments in the room sending sparks shooting to the ceiling.

Alex is amazing as she finds herself trapped between two of her coworkers. They are attacking her striking her face and trying to pin her down but she refuses to go down. She chops a guy in the throat then throws a guy onto the table and brings her foot high up and smashes it down over his stomach causing him to keel and roll onto his…ouch…face. The guy she hit in the throat tried to recover but she did a few one two combos then threw him across the room.

Kara was amazed at her beauty and strength even with her hair thrown about her face and her face bleeding she still kept going. Rushing out she feels the bullets push against her but it hardly phases her as she moves forward. "Looks like I got my strength back…any of you wish to go up against me?"

"Stand down men…leave Supergirl to me. Alex however…she is fair game…we don't want her getting bored watching now do we?" Hank sends the men out and as they go to attack Alex Kara finds her attention drawn to the head of the DEO.

"The man in the shadows…tell me…what is it you can do that your men couldn't?" Kara did not wish to get overconfident, not when it came to them getting out of this mess…and yet this guy had caused them so many problems and almost had her killed.

"You aren't the only one Alien around here…Kara Zor-El. You could have been a great team member to the DEO…but instead you turned us down…and now I will have to reveal myself." He looks down for the briefest of seconds before his eyes glow red.

"Sir…what are you?" Alex is standing over one man, her shirt is torn and her stomach is cut, but she is still standing. The other guy charges at her so she doesn't have time to get an answer; Kara however, she'd get an answer one way or another.

"I've been here for a bit…longer than most of the aliens we have fought. I have stayed hidden, observing and biding my time and then the DEO came along. I thought I could help out…keep things contained. I was doing good…until eventually who shows up but you…and just like your cousin you wish to make your mark on the world. I thought you to be a threat…you were different, untested, yet to have proven just what you are to humanity. And when you attacked…you needed to be taken down, or, given the choice to work here…make use of those powers of yours.

"You have proven resilient, stubborn, and you go and corrupt one of my best agents…make her question the sanctity of this place and all the hard work we have done. You two aren't leaving here…and if…if you even manage to escape you will be hunted down by this organization as criminals…so do you still want to leave here…after everything I have told you?" Hank looks at them but Kara already has an answer.

"You are an alien…then you of all people should know why I am doing what I do. National City needs a heroine, someone to look out for it, and while you seem equipped to take on bad guys of the universe threat…what of the people…who fights for them? Do you save people when you take on these threats…what of building structures with people in it…are they just casualties to you?" Kara was not about to step aside and let him take care of these people…not to mention snuff out any hope the city had. Metropolis had Superman…and National City had her…this organization was a little too in the shadows for her taste.

"Not all people will accept you for the heroine you claim to be…one wrong move and they will turn on you. You need to be reeled in…tutored on the way things work around here-."

"I had the best tutors around…my fathers! Are we going to fight or are you trying to audition for father number three…forget I said that." She flew at him with her fist outright but Hank was ready, he caught her fist and swung her hard into the wall and she fell down with some of the wall with her.

"You are out of your league here Supergirl…I do not wish to fight you," he reaches down and grips her throat as she kicks at him.

"It is a little late to say that…after trying to kill me and Alex!" Kara kicks out at him causing him to grunt and let her go. The two of them then combat, Kara throwing all she has at him but Hank Henshaw, assuming that was his real name was doing well blocking her punches. The two of them circled each other and as Kara went in for a body blow he ducked like a boxer and sent an uppercut connecting with her chin and sending her crashing up into the ceiling and falling down coughing up blood.

"Like I told you…you are out of your league. I will kill you…in fact there is no around to stop me from doing just that!" He approaches her and as she tries to get up he kicks her connecting with her abdomen and sending her rolling along the ground. His strength…it was just as strong as a Kryptonian…ugh…if this kept up she would be crawling out of here.

"Sorry sir…can't let you do that! Consider this my resignation!" Kara looks over and even Hank turns and that is when Alex shoots him in the chest. Hank falls down to his knees and Kara feels her jaw fall.

"Heh…never knew you had it in you…Danvers…" Hank falls down and as Kara is still stunned by this she is helped to her feet by Alex as they head to the stairs.

"You shot him…you shot your boss Alex!" Kara winced as she held her body as it had taken a beaten in that fight.

"Former boss…we should worry about getting out of here. You ok?" Alex looks at her and Kara nods her head keeping her head up.

"I'll be fine…though you do realize by doing this we will be on the run from the DEO right?" Kara takes the stairs best she can but Alex wouldn't leave her side.

"Let them come…for now though…looks like you are stuck with me. Got a place I can stay…don't think it'll be safe at my place." Alex reaches the top noting more stairs.

"I might yeah…oh and just so you know…you may need to seek employment elsewhere, not sure working in the government is a safe occupation anymore." The two share a laugh before pushing on.

* * *

Hank Henshaw lies there for a bit…his body unmoved as those around him question what to do. Slowly but surely though he rises up from his position startling a few of them; his eyes take in them and grimaces. "Don't you all have work to do? Someone get me some shades…and if possible get me something to drink, heavy."

Hank moves to sit down at a computer and begins to look at the camera outside finding Kara flying off with Alex. It would seem Alex had chosen her side…such a shame…looks like the hunt for those two would bring the DEO out of hiding. He would need an ally in this before things got too messy…good thing he had General Lane on speed dial. A wicked smile forms on his lips and as someone hands him shades he slips them on hiding his red eyes.

 **Authors note:** Sorry for the wait. Fugitives Kara and Alex will find life difficult now that Hank Henshaw is after them. And with an alliance with one of the haters of aliens this will make living in National City none too pleasing. Can Alex and Kara's love survive? Next chapter will feature a time skip. I will also be going into chapter 11, something I imagine a lot of 'Alien Romance' readers would have wanted.


	11. Chapter 11 A future is set

**Authors note:** Apologies first off for taking long on getting another chapter up. I was caught up in other projects, one of them gaming so blame the gaming gods for their gaming goodness, lol. Anyway in order to make up for that loss of time when I could have had chapters up…this chapter will take place months after chapter ten. When I wrote the story I had Hank set out to be the villain…as I'm sure some Supergirl viewers thought…so for months now Supergirl and Alex have been fighting the DEO and Hank in a rather gruesome fight…even at one point fighting in broad daylight…and it didn't do so well painting Supergirl with a positive image. Cat didn't take long changing her side on how she viewed the heroine. We begin the chapter after a grim turn as both sides take heavy hits…meanwhile all of this does not go unobserved by Kara's Aunt Astra.

CH.11: A future is set

Kara was bleeding profusely from her arm as it hung out of its socket…her eye swollen in from the heavy beating she had received. Across from her looking barely phased but far from out of the neck of the woods that was grimsville was Hank, DEO lead and former boss of Alex. Her love of the past few months lay behind Kara breathing heavily; her wounds were just as severe and she was resting a hand on her leg which had a bullet lodged in it. All around them were DEO soldiers who were either dead or passing to the next world. The street was torn up and buildings were barely standing. It was clear in people's minds…after what Cat told people…she was a monster set to destroy all they had worked to achieve. A person on Cat's side was high tech mogul Maxell Lord, handsome, if you went for people who set out to destroy all you built.

"Who are you…really…cause I have to tell you the whole DEO thing…just isn't flying. You aren't human…you can't be, not after what I did to you." Kara spat out some blood and looked over at the man who held a Kryptonite blade…it managed to hold back much of her true strength but she had managed to keep to the air to fine point some heat vision into him. The brutal fight hand to hand was done through her secret lessons with Alex.

"You are right…I am not human. I come from Mars, my real name is J'onn J'onzz, you can call me John. I have been a refugee on your planet for some time using the identity of a man quite cruel and in order to not let anyone on to my true identity I stuck with it. It was never my intention things turn out the way they did…but…suffice to say now that it has perhaps we can end this feud-."

"A feud I did not start…you were going to kill me," Kara stated; her face was grimaced as she said that as the blade was still out making it impossible to heal.

"A decision I have come to regret…as I was dealing with your need to work alone, something I saw as a danger to the city. The thing you need to remember though Kara, I mean Supergirl is that this world will throw many dangers your way…some of which can't be dealt with even given your powers. Alex was trained for combat and use of guns…but…that can only go so far as she won't have the unlimited supply she did working for me."

Kara looked over at her love and could see how strong she was trying to be…even if that bullet left in her leg could prove troublesome. Hank, John, whatever he called himself was studying her and as she looked over at him he went to lower the blade.

"The base you escaped from has a medical facility to treat her wounds…as well as your own, as I'm sure going to a hospital will only raise questions regarding your healing if you went there as your cover. Plus…not sure it is advisable you go as Supergirl…something tells me going there will draw reporters on you like moths to a flame."

Kara did not wish to admit it…but…he spoke the truth. Right now going to a hospital was out of the question and if her father had to hear about her state he would rush over and be hounded by Cat Grant or even Maxwell and soon even her cousin would be coming in to do damage control. The last thing she wanted to do was leave this city that had become like a second home to her. She and Alex had been holed up in her apartment for a bit now, and while it was nice living together and exploring new pleasures…it also made her question if this was all there was to it, life and all.

"No one touches her till we get there…and I am to be in the room at all times, got it?" Kara shoots him a look daring him to question it.

"If that will get you two out of the street bleeding to death…yes." He motions around and calls were being made by those still standing, which were about two. Kara helped Alex up and noted the strong look on her face.

"Are you sure about this Kara?" Alex asks as she leans on her for support. Kara gives her a shrug with her good shoulder and looks around at all the people scared who had bore witness to the fight. She wanted to give them some words of encouragement that this was the end of the fighting…that they could go back to looking up to her.

"We have to set aside any grudges or mistrust…if we are to make things right here. Cat Grant already has painted me as a hostile alien…and Maxell clearly intends on doing something to only make my life a living nightmare…so…perhaps having Hank as an ally will prove beneficial…I hope." Kara kisses Alex's head as they follow Hank and the rest of them out of there.

* * *

Astra stared down as her niece was escorted out of the war zone she had witnessed. It was indeed quite a show…and it proved just how far she had come in her training. And yet…it pained her that she could not oversee her training herself. Standing atop the tallest building she did her best to not get too emotional. Now was not the time to let emotions get in the way…not when a goal was soon to be realized.

"How are you doing with the experiment?" Astra does not turn around, for she does not need to as her husband begins the finishing preparations for Kara's ultimate test.

"The calibrations are being fine-tuned as we speak…are you certain you wish to set this thing loose here? I will not promise what happens will be what turns Kara to you." Non was crouched before a circular like bot with green eyes that were hidden behind heavy lids at the moment. In height it wasn't much more than a manhole covering…but…once it was at full size it would truly give the citizens reason to fear…and when Supergirl was no match…she would need to turn to someone who could teach her what she needed…what her sister could not.

"Kara is in need of guidance Non, and I intend to be the one who gives her exactly what she needs. My dear sister, the very person responsible for my imprisonment did not survive Krytpon and without her guidance…my darling niece will need the last person she thought she'd ever need to rely on. I am one of the last of that family she can turn to…let me worry about her."

Astra turns as she notes Non giving her an arched brow before turning back to his work. Long ago she had fallen in love with this man who burned her body and made her think nothing but him. Now it seemed like their paths were pulling them apart. The love was still there…but…it almost felt like he didn't want Kara joining them. She did not wish to question her own husband in matters of family.

"It will be ready at nightfall…you'd best be ready when it grows up." Non stands up finally and the creation stands up on two legs before looking at both of them before inching towards the edge looking down then falls with a screech.

"I sure hope it grows up smarter than that dear," she shot him a smirk and he just growled at her before walking off. Astra looked out at the city wondering where her niece was…and…wondering how their reunion would play out.

* * *

Kara woke with a start and cringed looking down at her arm in a sling. The machine she lie under was emitting some sort of yellow light on her and she looked over spotting a rather tall alien seated in a chair looking contemplative.

"I see you are awake…I was beginning to worry if the effects of this device would help or not. I apologize you have to see me in this form…but…I thought it best we start this new relationship or friendship off to a no lie start. I have told you my true name, the name given to me at birth…and I would appreciate it if you kept that name to yourself…for those of your kind would hunt me down if they knew my real name, my identity. All that the DEO stands for…if it should fall…I will lose everything."

Kara took a moment to adjust her eyesight but when she did she noted how ok she was with this form of his. Perhaps it was her raising that made her ok with one's appearance…or that the age old proverb 'never judge a book by its cover' came to affect. Maybe all this fighting brought about a new circle of trust…and while it had made her life a mess there was no going back now and thinking what if, cause honestly she had no time for that.

"Your secret is safe with me…Hank," she wears a soft smile and as she eases the light off her she sits there and suddenly it dawns on her. "Where is Alex? What have you done with her?"

"Relax…look behind you," he says in his deep voice. Kara looks behind her and she sees the glorious love of her life standing there leaning in the door. She is sporting a crutch but other than that she looks fit as a fiddle.

"Hey there babe…did you miss me?" Alex sported a playful smile and Kara rushed over picking her up with her good arm and spun her around listening to her giggles. "I was only getting some coffee…did you honestly think it would be easy to get rid of me?"

"No…never," Kara goes to set her down and keeps her arm around her. "I love you Alex…and whatever comes our way…we'll face it together…and with Hank over there of course."

Kara looks over and notes he is gone. Smiling a bit she looks back at Alex and kisses her lips. Holding her body to her the two of them have a moment…just the two of them.

 **Authors note:** Next chapter a terror will strike the night and Kara will be reunited with her aunt putting everything into question.


	12. Chapter 12 Fight or flight part one

CH.12: Fight or flight part one

Supergirl flew through the city with her arm practically healed…and life had never been great as it was now. After hearing a siren she took off from Alex whom was patching things up with the DEO. She wished to stay…but…she had to work into the good graces of the city again. The wind whipped against her face sending her hair about and her cape bristled about behind her giving her ease. Down below a car chase was in the works and she took to the sky before plunging straight down. Timing it just right she landed before the vehicle in question and caused it to screech to a halt.

"Supergirl…what is she doing here?" The passenger noted as he looked over at the driver. Clearly they had grown used to her not being around…and she did not blame them. A lot had happened in her absence and she was hoping to turn that around.

"I don't know…but…maybe we ought to lay down our arms…lest she blast us with those eyes of hers." The man sounded scared…wait…they shouldn't be scared of her.

"I'm not going to do that to anyone…I just want you to turn yourselves in…but not like this." True this was good as it meant no fuss no muss, but, it also made her seem like some scary terrifying alien that meant to harm humans.

"We'll do what you want…just please…let us live." Kara fumed as the cops pulled up and approached them.

"Here you are…two criminals just ready to be taken to jail…I wish I could say I had something to do with it but-."

"Step back nice and slow Supergirl…and place your hands on your head!" Kara could not believe what was happening…were they asking her to surrender?

"I have done nothing wrong…you have to believe me…what happened between those men and myself could not be avoided!" Kara could see an officer lining up a shot at her and she couldn't believe what was happening.

"Cat Grant has painted a pretty clear picture of you…and Supergirl…she is no friend of the city. Now bend over the car so we can cuff you and take you in…don't make this any more difficult than it has to be." The officer pulls out some cuffs and Kara notes the looks of the criminals…they actually would like nothing more than seeing her put in her place.

"I'm sorry officer…but…while I am against running from the law…now seems like I will have to. Please understand I have done nothing wrong…and that you can see it in your hearts that I am only trying to do right-."

"If she tries to fly…shoot her!" The order had been issued but she was not about to give them the satisfaction of shooting her down…or the very least ripping up her cape. Spinning her body fast she drills into the ground leaving the startled Police behind.

Landing in a crouch below she begins to run not waiting to see them peer down or bump one another to see who went after her. Tears were working into her eyes as she hurt from all this. She had tried to stop two criminals…but not only was they scared of her…for their lives; the best yet was that the Police wanted to arrest her. The city was looking at her as a villain…and it would be sometime, or who knew how long till they came around realizing they judged her harshly.

Coming to a stop she decides to lay low for a while and calls up Alex, if anyone would be on her side it would be her. "Hey baby…you busy?"

 _"Kara are you ok?"_ Kara leaned up against a wall and shook a bit. Tears worked down her face but she refused to let her sadness come out through the phone.

"Well…I stopped two criminals…but they were afraid of me…for their lives. Oh and the cops want me arrested…I swear Alex in the months that we took to fighting the DEO the entire city hates me. How are you?"

 _"Oh you know…work is keeping me busy and all. I am free now…how about we meet up and grab a coffee?"_ Kara was relieved to hear this as she needed to see her better half.

"That sounds wonderful…see you there." Kara takes a breath before flying off for a quick change so she isn't seen with the woman she loves as a woman the city practically postured a risk.

* * *

Alex was waiting for Kara at the coffee place, her short hair blew in the wind as she checked her phone to see if she was early or Kara was late. Looking over she spots the beautiful woman walking towards her a bit flustered and pushing at those glasses she wore just to keep her cover. "You are late-."

"Yeah sorry…my new job still hasn't gotten past the initial settling down phase. I mean with Cat things were…tense but never this tense where I used to be able to rely on Winn or James…now people are like sharks and only look out for themselves." She shook her head and Alex reached for her hand…only for her to move it away.

"Kara I am not disease ridden if that is the case for the cold pull away," Alex laughed lightly but could see Kara looking anywhere but at her. "Ok spill."

"Spill…I don't follow…spill what?" Kara was trying to act cute but after all she had been through with John and living on canned food she needed to know what was up with her significant other.

"You know perfectly well what I am talking about…now I suggest you tell me before I get my coffee." Alex never raised her voice as they moved inside and she folded her arms making sure Kara got the point.

"Well…I've been thinking…what if I hold hands with you and someone finds out I'm, you know, and what if we hold hands while I am Supergirl…people will put two and two together and that will just lead to kidnapping or worse…and I love you too much to put either of us through that."

Alex frowned at the logic and moved up with the line. "So…you won't hold hands with me because you fear someone finding out you are, mystery girl. So we keep everything romantic bottled in till we get home is that it? Kind of unfair when a girl can't show how much she feels for the other girl in question now doesn't it?" Alex watched as Kara fixed her glasses and let out a breath.

"I've finally got things down to where I want them Alex…last thing I need is to lose it all because I threw caution to the wind. Aside from my adoptive father you are-." Kara seemed distant then and Alex wanted to argue further but suddenly the window exploded and Kara grabbed hold of her throwing her to the ground as the people around start to yell out in panic hitting the ground as well.

"Kara…Kara!" Alex is lying under her and notes the wounds inflicted from the glass. Kara seems to be ok and even if something like this won't kill her…she can't help but reach out stroking her cheek.

"Call up John and the DEO…call 911 while you are at it…I got this!" Kara gave her a smile and disappeared in the confusion. Alex figured she'd let this drop…for now, of course far as when they got home she figured this conversation wasn't over by a long shot.

* * *

Kara could feel the ground shake beneath her red boots; her eyes took on a distant milky look as she gazes into the ground noting a cylindrical like body moving about with metallic like arms clanging about feeling its way along. "Huh…was expecting something bigger…oh well time to take care of this before anyone else is hurt."

Kara drops down below and lands in a crouch before the creature. She notes its lids aren't open all the way and it appears to be going about by feel more then eye sight. The creature seemed to stop soon as she came close and it lifted its head. There was a whirring motion to the way it moved and she sort of found it cute like a newborn not yet ready to open its eyes.

"Do you like it niece?" Kara stiffened and slowly turned her head spotting a woman in the shadows. However…it didn't take all of her body for it to hit home who it was.

"Aunt Astra…no…it can't be…" Kara remembered that she was sent away by her mother…and yet here she stood.

"I thought it best for me to come see you in person…reach you before that thing becomes a full grown adult. I know our family has grown apart…things were done and said and actions could not be taken back. I have always thought fondly of you Kara-."

"Aunt Astra…what are you planning to do with this thing? And no apology…what makes you think I will believe anything you say-?" Kara took a step towards her.

Aunt Astra just stands there unphased by her movement…which makes her question if this was a trap set up to lure her here down at this exact moment. "Please come with me Kara…all will be explained once we are free from the city…it is not safe-."

"I am not about to abandon this city…not again…not after these past few months where I have been painted a villain. Stop whatever it is you are about to do…if there is still good in you…this is one way of making things right-."

"My lovely niece…if only things worked as it does in these Earth stories you are read to in order to get to sleep. I was hoping to avoid this…but…it appears you are in need of a lesson, a hard lesson that once upon you will force you to realize…you need my help more than that of the humans. I am sorry."

Kara took another step but then felt the metal arms of the creature behind her fasten her in place. She struggles and looks at where her Aunt had stood but was now gone. This feeling…it was hard to place but she couldn't let this thing hurt the people she cared for. Rushing up through the ground she sent a few people back as she gripped the clasps and gaining altitude she frees herself and taking hold of its arms she throws it with all the force she can muster back down the hole made. Breathing hard she lands down with people applauding.

Aside from her outfit torn a bit she seemed untouched. Still as she got her breathing under control the ground shook again and as she thought to go back down below the creature rose higher than before…towering over some of the buildings as its legs push into the ground and around eight metallic like arms extend out grasping at the air. Looks like she had a fight on her hands…which she was more than capable of handling.

"Everyone get to safety…now!" Kara can see doubt in their eyes and she smiles weakly. "I get it, I've been gone for a few months while crime has risen and my image has been posturized as unreliable, trust me I get it. Look…this thing is massive and it can do a lot of damage if someone doesn't do anything about it…and this is right up my alley. So please…if you ever once had fate in me…you will listen to me now."

Kara was asking a lot of the fair people of National City…but…if this thing was Kryptontian in design it would be impervious to most of what Earth had to deal with this kind of threat. Her cousin would be too busy in Metropolis to come here…so she was their best bet.

"I say we trust her…after all heroes make mistakes now and again don't they?' James Olsen took a step forward and was looking at her. Kara smiled in appreciation and after that one after another took a step forward.

"Thanks…I won't let you down…or try not to." Kara didn't see Alex or the DEO around so she had to start this without them. Crouching down she shot into the air and led a fist towards its face. The heavy lids were pulling back and suddenly green enveloped her…and she couldn't feel her body. After that she didn't remember much as she started to fall…falling so fast her hair fluttered about her face like tendrils. Alex…I'm sorry…

 **Authors note:** The attack has started and Non's creature has struck hard. It is my first chapter back to a story started a bit ago, apologies again on taking long as I did to update it. I will be working on the next part to this chapter and will try and get it up either tonight or tomorrow.


	13. Chapter 13 Alex's sacrifice

**Authors note:** Due to the violent nature of this chapter reader discretion is advised.

CH.13: Alex's sacrifice

Alex Danvers was a brilliant mind, a sound body and heart who loved with all her being. It had started with Supergirl…then Kara…and after all was said and revealed the two as one. Calling 911 first then going to get in touch with John she felt her heart hammer as she heard the crowd in the distance. Love was hard…especially when that love came with the price of loving an alien from another world…one that did not exist anymore. Alex loved Kara and would do anything for her…would take on any force even if not human to prove just how devoted she was to this relationship and to them and a future where they could be seen holding hands without judgement or qualms or threats.

The ambulance arrived first and suddenly she felt hands on her shoulders pulling her into the shadows. Part of her wanted to fight but as she was turned around her head had to tilt back noting the size of the alien, no, Martian. "You know…this could take some getting used to."

"I apologize for showing my true form now of all times…but…I felt it necessary given how I kept you in the dark for so long and to put you in a predicament that had no favorable outcomes." The Martian, Hank, or J'onn J'onzz was close to 7ft she imagined and stood formidable like a warrior, if he had hair she pictured him standing on some romance novel.

"Yes well…if you could maybe you could show yourself to be Hank for the time being." It was not meant to be rude but she figured right now this situation demanded him to appear human so as to not frighten those already fraught with worry over whatever alien showed up in a week or two.

"Very well…it shall be done." He transforms back into his usual self, not much of a smile but he was a sight she had learned to respect, then despise, now back to respect again.

"Ok so…far as I can tell something is causing tremors in the sewers…Kara went to check it out and-." Alex heard a piercing scream and she looks up seeing this massive sized mechanical monstrosity towering over everyone. Her heart races and then the next sight caused her to rush forward without thinking…even with Hank yelling after her.

* * *

Alex was racing faster than she had ever run before in her life…her heart was in her ears thudding away as her arms swung at her side. Fear swallowed her whole and she held out her arms making it to the scene even with that massive thing swinging its arms about and sending debris about. The figure free falling was the love of her life and she'd be damned if she let her fall to the earth while people just stared at her body unsure if this was the same girl who had saved that plane or managed to stop all those threats.

Catching Kara before she hits the ground she skids along on her knees, her eyes are shut tight and as she opens them she finds Kara weakened. Hank and the rest of the DEO have already begun to open fire on the mammoth like thing but their bullets, even Kryptonian seem to not phase it any.

"Supergirl…wake up…hey don't you die on me!" Alex made sure to hold off on saying her real name lest news of it get out…and then it would be all over. So far her cousin had made sure no one knew he was actually Clark Kent, she found out this during their months in solitude.

"Alex how is she?" Hank joins her and she tries to keep it together as her eyes are welling up in tears and her breathing is labored. It was horrible…the thought of losing Kara and holding her in her arms…why did this have to happen? Kara and her had already endured pain and near loss…why now of all times?

"She was exposed to a heavy amount of Kyrptonite…whatever that thing did to her she has it bad. Right now Kara has it so deep within her body…if nothing is done for her she will die within the hour…maybe less." Alex's throat was starting to get dry and her eyes felt like they could shed no more tears.

"My men can't get close enough to stop this thing…and…with all these people around I can't reveal my identity to the world without losing Hank altogether." Alex could see the internal struggle and realized just how much he cared.

Looking up she notices some rungs attached to the leg leading up to the creature and there was a access hatch to get inside the thing. It wasn't so much a creature but a mechanical walking Imperial Walker of sorts. Kara and her had watched all the Star Wars films as they were planning to see the new Star Wars together during date night…or…just together alone in the dark. There never seemed to be enough time though.

"Hank…do we still have that experimental DEO back up device…you know…in case of really big emergencies?" Alex could read the hesitation in Hank's face as he considered how to answer…though it was clear his hesitation was answer enough.

"Alex that thing is untested…we have no idea what it will do if activated. The device was meant only for emergencies, dire ones, and while this is a dire emergency the ramifications-."

"Right now ramifications are the last thing on my mind Hank! Kara is my world, she is my soulmate…and if there is a way to keep her memory intact I will…no matter the cost. You promise me one thing though…take care of my girl…got it?" Alex stood up and waited for Hank to take Kara's head and his eyes seemed to tell her all she needed, all they had been through up till now…and she touched his cheek before heading out.

* * *

Astra stood inside the creation of her husband Non. This creature seemed to have plenty of room inside it for them compared to when it was about the size of an overgrown bug at best. The sight of her niece…she could not stomach it and instead had overseen the other functions of the creation.

"I told you what would happen…and you did say you were ok with it," Non told her as he stared out at the buildings crumbling and down below the humans beginning to panic and race off.

"Yes, yes I did…but…that amount of Kryptonite could kill the strongest of us…and right now Kara is barely holding on. That Kryptonite will eat away at her body robbing her of her Krytponian gifts…do you understand the toll it will take on her?" Astra walked over to her husband trying to find the man she had fallen in love with.

Non said little as he went to move the mecha like arms about continuing to rain destruction as he saw fit. Astra was feeling helpless…yes she had gave the go ahead with this…and while she had tried to reach out to Kara, unsuccessfully, all of this seemed like her conversation with her sister regarding the state of Krypton.

"Let me go to her…let me bring Kara up here and treat her while there is time. Kara is family…we need her on our side-."

"Kara will be no use to us as she is now…I am afraid her condition will only worsen till what part of her was Kryptonian will be rejected from her body." Non spoke coldly and while it was the truth…she still wanted to believe there was hope.

"Non…I thought we talked about the use of heavy amounts of Kryptonite on our own kind…" Astra was still trying and Non just looked at her non sympathetic.

"Kara made it clear who she served…who she cared about when that cape, that symbol was wore as she did. It is time we take this planet and make it our own Krypton…without Kara to stop us…victory will be within our grasp." Non laughed and Astra looked down feeling helpless.

* * *

Alex had a backpack attached to her back as she began her climb. Down below she could see Hank cradling Kara who didn't seem any better for wear. Focusing on the task at hand she used what mountain climbing she had making sure to pace herself and not rush up too soon. This was all for Kara…the only person that mattered for her was slowly disappearing and she could not live in this existence, this very age without her there to share the good and bad with.

"One rung at a time…c'mon Alex…this shouldn't be too hard for a gal like you right?" She found herself talking to herself, but, it kept her focused rather than looking down and feeling her gut lurch.

Taking her time she reaches the top hearing the destruction and the screams below. She reaches for the hatch forcing it open, though it was pretty loose and she pulls herself up using her upper muscles. And that is when a strong hand hoists her up and throws her to the ground. Rolling along she winces as pain shoots through her body but she takes it all in before getting to her feet, her training helping her endure.

"Well well…honey it looks like we have a stowaway onboard." Alex glowers at Kara's aunt. She looked very much like her mother; from the device they recovered from her pod which enabled them to see the woman. However there was little emotion there as she gave her a once over like she was just some bug to swat around.

"You hurt Kara…you put her life in danger and for that you will have to face me!" Alex would not forgive her. Kara would take it easy on family, she knew that she didn't have the heart for it…but she on the other hand was here to settle things.

"You speak big for one of your kind…but…can you really take on me?" Alex sets the backpack up against one of the consoles and flips a switch. Turning back to face her she charges at her but Astra is too fast, before she can blink she is on her slamming her fists into her chest causing her to gasp out sharply in pain. Blood began to fill her mouth as she felt her ribs taking a pummeling.

"I intend on…on…taking you in for your crimes against this planet," Alex brought her elbow back catching the Kryptonian off guard and sending her reeling. It did little damage but it did enough for her to rush forward.

"My dear…we are on completely different levels so if that is your best…this match is already over." Astra grabs her hair and slams her fist into her face again and again…and all Alex can do is take the pain. Her nose cracks under the pressure and as she is left to stand there her mind is shutting down.

"I-I fight for…for…" Alex had to stall…the device in her bag took a bit and if she had gone toe to toe using Kryptonite she'd have to face Astra's other half…suffice to say without knowing the schematics of this thing…she had to fight as she would if she were boxing.

"Yes dear…speak up…I am afraid you are starting to lose me," Astra delivers another punch, this time in her eye and she lets out a scream flying back and crashing into one of the consoles sending sparks shooting about.

"Now Astra please…try and keep the fighting away from the controls," Non advices from where he is seated in the front. Alex can't open her eye so it is permanently shut for the moment. Blood dribbled from her mouth and her breathing seemed to bring pain flooding her entire being. She pushed up from the controls and noted the way that Astra was starting to hold back.

"You fight for my niece don't you…I've seen you two together. Look…what went down was not my intention…but Kara can be difficult to deal with, even as a kid she tended to believe things her mother told her-."

"Don't you talk of her…don't you dare-." Alex threw a punch but Astra side stepped her letting her fall to the deck.

"I will talk as I please about her…she is family after all. What are you…do you even compare being a woman who had hunted her down, as you do for many of our kind who escaped that dreaded prison." Astra walks over and places her foot under her before kicking her and sending her up into the ceiling before she comes crashing down with a defeaning scream.

"Family…would never hurt family…" Alex was losing consciousness and she spat out blood feeling like her entire body was broken and shattered by this deranged psychopath.

"You and her…it will never happen…no one will accept our kind with yours. Kal-El resides in Metropolis with a reporter woman…but they will never be anything but secret lovers. There is no future Alex for you and Kara…give it up…while you can."

Alex refused to believe this. While Kara had pushed her away at arms-length when it came to holding hands…she believed there was more to be discussed then things being one sided. Getting up slowly she can hear the sound of her backpack starting to build up in energy…the sickly green glow starting to pulsate and Astra falls to the deck.

"Never…long as there is a breath in me…I will fight for her…fight for us!" Alex attempted to bring her first down on Astra but her arm was pulled back and a snap was heard as her blood shot eye opened wide and she was on her knees holding her arm weakly.

"You will not lay a hand on her…you got it you weak simpleton!" Non lifted her up by her throat and she saw the backpack continuing to glow and Astra was flattened on the deck. "What did you do-?"

"Boom!" Alex spat her blood in his face and even he began to falter and stumble about. Hitting the deck she lays there and she could almost see Kara. It was rather sad how things worked out…but…she stopped Astra and Non and even if she could not be with her love…maybe someday they'd reunite…but not too soon she hoped. "I love you…Kara…my sweet baby…take…care…"

In a green brilliant glow that lit up National City the creature like terror began to stumble about and the entire body exploded filling the air with an acrid like smoke that billowed out and upwards. At the sacrifice of one…the city was free of the terror of Astra and Non…but the repercussions would be still dealt with in time to come.

 **Authors note:** I know a lot of you might be upset over this chapter but please bear with me on this, trust in me and who knows…things might not be as they seem. Anyway next chapter a year will have passed since this day, yeah, quite a leap given the last one was just two months. Time has moved on for some while others continue to hold onto hope. If you have been reading thus far you know how I like to pull out all the stops leaving you readers on the edge questioning what I intend to do next. Is Alex truly gone? See you next time.


	14. Chapter 14 Broken wings

CH.14: Broken wings

"I'm sorry I haven't come around lately…things have been pretty busy on my side. It is just…can I start over? Hi, I've missed you, today would've been our anniversary when we first met…remember that day I was training…yeah and you thought I was the enemy." Kara laughed lightly but it turned to sobs as she fell to her knees, her body was wracked with grief and sadness and it had been a year since things had happened on that dreadful day.

When she came to in the DEO underground base she was asking for Alex and J'onn J'onzz, well, Hank stood there and related to her what had happened after she was hit by Kryptonite. She had refused to accept that Alex was gone but unlike last time she was here busting people up…her powers were gone. The restraints held her in place and she let out a blood curdling scream that became a wail of pent up pain over all she had lost.

"I know I shouldn't cry…I know you wouldn't want me to cry but to move on with my life…but babe it is so hard. Since I lost my powers National City has fallen into a dark and unfamiliar place, the DEO has had to pick up the slack and not only hunt aliens but also keep the peace of the humans as they try and tear apart what Supergirl had done…what I had done. Funny thing is I think of Supergirl as someone different from me now…a part of myself that is a stranger and if she were to walk up to me I wouldn't even recognize her."

Kara stared at the tomb and reached out to touch it. Time really had flown and she wanted to say that she was living happily and that all was well…but it wasn't. She was not seeing anyone else…even if Winn or James told her it wasn't healthy holding onto someone who was not coming back; no one could ever replace Alex. Winn apparently was seeing someone now…and James…someone named Lucy Lane had come back into his life and they were engaged to be married soon. Cat Grant was still running her empire and from her brief time at the place of employment…she was there at the funeral.

Much of Kara's time now consisted of training to be a DEO agent, she figured it would help in honor of Alex's memory. It was tough…she would not deny as she went home each night to take a shower and felt all the bruises forming from how rough Hank threw her about. Still…it beat sitting on a sofa watching a movie or show and knowing Alex wasn't there to silence her while some important plot driven storyline happened.

Kara had changed though, not in personality per say but her appearance. Instead of her brunette hair style she now had blond hair and had gained some muscle, not enough though to compete in Ninja Warrior and all. Alex and her used to like watching that show together…she even tried to get Alex to compete but she said she'd only do it if Kara was her personal cheerleader. The outfit she wore was a short sleeve black shirt over blue jeans; a jacket was worn over the shirt. The rumble of thunder brought her head up and as rain began to fall she nodded her head.

"Of course…I forgot it was raining today. I remember you used to like the rain, told me that it was nice to be curled up on a couch reading while I watched something on the television, you liked how we just meshed together without even trying to be intimate…it just happened. You will be in my heart, always and forever, no one can ever take the place of you…I love you." She touched the grave once more and stood up sniffing as she began to walk hugging herself. The next place she would be going was just as painful but she couldn't let them down.

* * *

Kara strolled along the hall feeling the bitterness eating away at her. The hospital was not her favorite place and as she stops short of entering the room she finds the man who she saw at Ben's funeral standing there. "Alfred…is that you?"

"Hello again Kara Daniels," he bows his head as he walks over to her and closes the door where he came out of.

"Catching up with Carl huh?" She had heard from Carl that Alfred called now and then to check up on him. It was rather nice as Carl took the loss of his beloved hard and for the first few months after the loss he refused to do much of anything.

"Oh yes, he is quite the lively fellow. And how are you doing?" Alfred seemed to detect her distress and she ran a hand through her wet blond hair.

"I-I am…going to be fine. I do thank you for visiting him…he can be stubborn in accepting visitors and all. How is Bruce?" She inquired of his employer.

"Master Bruce is doing quite well…though he can be just as stubborn as Carl here when it comes to having a social life. Sometime you should pay Gotham a visit…while it may not be as cheerful as National City nevertheless you do have friends there when you wish to, as you kids say hang out."

Kara nods her head and accepts a hug from the butler before he says his goodbyes and heads away. Taking a breath she gathers her courage and wears a smile as she walks in spotting Carl lying there looking thinner. The day Carl found out he had AIDS…yeah that moment just sucked the life right out of him. His condition was worsening and deep down Kara knew that he was thinking he would be reunited with Ben once he was gone.

Kara was guilty since after the funeral for Ben that she didn't visit her other father as much as she should. After the whole on the run situation with Alex they mostly kept on the down low to avoid detection. And after losing Alex…the city needed her even if she was no longer Supergirl. Having to learn how to use a gun…not pleasant in her eye as guns were nasty things. When she did talk to Carl she couldn't reveal what it was she was doing…and she wondered if Carl or Ben would approve.

"Hey there you…look at that…is that a smile I see?" Kara walks over to the bed and gives him a hug. It was the first time in a long time where she didn't have to worry about her hug crushing the bones in someone's body.

"Kara…I am glad you came to visit. I am sorry about Alex…I know you don't talk about her a lot but I remember her fondly and how she seemed to light up your life when you talked of her. It would appear the ones we love always leave us huh?" It was not spiteful but more remorseful the way he put it.

"Yeah…looks about, but, we can't give up because they are gone right?" Kara took a seat taking his hand in hers. It was frail…hardly the strength she remembered as a child when he would swing her around.

"Kara…I am dying, we both know that. I have fought long as I can but this is a battle I cannot win. You are old enough now where I can say I am proud of the woman you are. I have done my job getting you where you are now…and I couldn't be happier. Ben and I…we looked out for you the best we could…and while even if your powers are gone now…you still have the resilience and skills to persevere in this world without the use of your powers. Promise me you will keep on living…don't ever look to the darkness in your soul…cause that is a place you can never come back from."

Kara didn't want to see Carl die…cause if he did she would be truly alone. Her Kryptonian parents died when Krypton was destroyed and Ben had already passed. Alex was gone…and Aunt Astra and Non had gone with the explosion. Tears rolled down her cheek and she felt them taken away as he reached over.

"I don't want to lose you Carl…can't you keep fighting this? I can come live with you…take care of you. Please don't leave me." Kara sniffed as she felt her body once again dealt a heavy blow.

"I love you Kara…this is…goodbye…" Carl's eyes seemed to close then as he lay there on his death bed…in a hospital. Kara would have wished for him to die in his own home…and yet…at least she was here.

"Goodbye…and I hope you meet with Ben…forever." The nurse came in and the doctor and Kara let go of his hand finally before removing herself from the room. A solitary figure was all she was walking down the hall and it felt like the world was just picking out her loved ones and spitting them out…out of her reach. Life was a cruel mistress at times…it just went to show as one grew up there were no take backs…it was just the way things were.

* * *

It was dark…there was no getting around it. The veil was before her eyes and she struggled to push out hoping to break through. There was no sound…her breathing seemed to pick up and her heart was beating. Was it possible to be alive…where was she anyway? Suddenly there was sound…her ears could pick up footsteps and some firm grip pulled her veil from her eyes and she recognized at once who stood over her…Non!

"Welcome back to the living…Alex. I was afraid you'd spend forever dreaming of the afterlife and thinking back on things you never did. As a scientist I did quite the lot of experimentation and creating things that were often unethical. That bomb however…ingenious, I wish I could have pieced it together from the explosion but there was nothing else…by the time I went back."

Alex tried to speak but there was no way she could do so. Her vocal chords must have been busted up during her fight with Astra. Speaking of though…where was she? Alex moved about the bed but Non eased her down…and from the look of it that was a struggle in itself.

"Astra is not doing so well…I am afraid. It would seem that bomb did more damage to her body then mine, perhaps due to my exposure to Kryptonite and all. She is dying…her body is not responding well to any treatment and I've done all I can to alleviate the pain. The amount of Kryptonite that Kara was exposed to did not kill her…I have seen her helping the DEO…unfortunate that she should live while her Aunt lays there."

Alex turns her head to see a bed next to her where Astra struggles to keep it together. It looked like she had been fighting a losing battle as her veins were green and her eyes appeared to be bleeding. The next thing she noted, which she hadn't before…was why was she able to see now? Memories of the fight came back to her and she remembered her body broken and ready to be laid out in some tomb.

"Ah yes…you may be wondering how it is you can see, breathe, move without being encumbered by your many wounds. The answer is one I am sure you will enjoy…go ahead…get up." Non gestured and she gave him a look but slowly got up…and up she did…her body was now in the air and her arms were flailing about.

"W-What did you do to me?" Alex managed to say finally. Everything was below her…and her head bonked the ceiling and she held her head as ringing was heard.

"Sound is picked up a lot better than when you had normal hearing. Much like Astra you were dying, fading into the neverending darkness soon to be nothing but a faint memory. I injected you with Kryptonian DNA and all sorts of blood to infuse you with the gift that Kara, Astra, and myself were born with. You can fly, you have super strength, hearing, x-ray vision, this power is now yours to use."

Alex focused and began to float down noting her appearance in the mirror. Her dark hair had grown long and she wore a costume similar to that of Astra. "Why did you do this to me?"

"Kara is defenseless now…and while you could never stomach hurting her…now you are carrying on the will and testament of a dying family. Observe…Alex…smash the mirror."

Alex thought it impossible and yet her fist smashes the mirror and even with her knuckle bleeding there was no pain. Blinking a few times she looks at him…laughing.

"Long as Kara lives…you will never be free. It is time to go back to the way things were before Kara…and to give National City reason to fear those who fly…but first you will need to be their hero. Oh the fun we shall have Alex…oh the fun we shall have."

Alex glared daggers at him and felt sick to her stomach. It would have been better if she had died…cause what this sicko was about to make her do…she'd never forgive herself.

 **Authors note:** Loss and rebirth…a new day is coming to National City. Kara has lost greatly…and yet she has no idea what is coming her way. See…aren't you glad you stuck around? Third or so chapter in a row…I am on a roll, plus I owe it to you readers who have stuck around long as you have during my absences, so thanks.


	15. Chapter 15 Reunion

CH.15: Reunion

Kara was thrown to the mat again…her eyes looking up as Hank stands over her. "Can we take a break…I'm still getting used to having a body that is human-."

"You can take a break…when you can move like I tell you to. It is important to note out there…your opponent will not let you take a break. You have no super speed, flight, even strength to help you against those who threaten you now. So…up and let us do this again."

Kara was sweating and nodding her head she gets to her feet and holds her hands as he told her to. Spacing her feet apart she circles Hank who looks at her…calculating no doubt how to flatten her on the mat again. Noting the tenseness in his form he lunges at her but she side steps and slaps his face. Hank is hardly perturbed by this as he goes to attack her and she uses her momentum in her roll to carry herself past him and as she gets to her feet she is ready with a block as he strikes towards her head.

"Your form is getting better…but your legs are still a problem," Hank moves to sweep her legs out from under her and she lands flat on her back.

"Ouch…if you had done that harder I'd have a concussion," Kara rubbed the back of her head but Hank just shook his head.

"If you haven't noticed I am not going full out on you Kara…if I were that impact would be far worse. The intent here is to train you to analyze the attack pattern and find a counter attack or a measurable enough of an attack that will seize any opening presented. In other words…we go again till you find a way past the sweeping."

Kara accepted his hand and was pulled to her feet. If this is what Alex went through…how she survived she would never know.

* * *

"In order to fly properly you need to stop thinking heavy thoughts and fly freely," Non advises her, even though Alex would prefer he'd be muted. Ever since she had woken to find herself with powers like Kara she had crashed into the wall several times and even punched through wall after wall always making far more of a dent then needed.

"Is this how you were taught on Krypton?" Alex was flying around with her arms outstretched and before she knew it she was crashing again.

"On Krytpon…no…we were taught by the elite in much more grueling situations. Back on my home world the atmosphere was less heavy so one could fly with the upmost of ease. Now again…from the top and more focus this time."

Alex rolled her eyes as she pulled herself from the wall and dropped to the ground. Wearing the material given to her she noted that it made her body stand out more then she would like. The clothing she wore while working for the DEO was never skin tight or form fitting. Taking a few breaths she takes off and listens to his advice. The flying was strenuous and she didn't know how Kara had done it…but…she would get a handle on it. One way or another she would get out of here and be reunited with her love. Though the question was…would she want her back? She would expect Kara to move on…after all thinking she would wait was selfish. No one was meant to mourn that long and still be waiting for that person to return, given her situation and the brunt of attacks against her body, yeah chances of her walking out of there unscathed and hooked to some bed ready to be released were slim, she wouldn't have lasted the ride to the hospital if she was being honest.

Once a few hours had passed they moved on to fighting. She was not used to the strength she bore but Non kept on her drilling into her head to never hold back an attack. His words seeped into her mind and there was no way for her to refuse. Each attack drove him back and with her training in the DEO and her training to be a Police Officer she was holding her own against Non. Each attack she thought of him…the person behind the tragedy of that day.

Next they did X-Ray vision, something she found quite useful and she thought of using it while Kara…no that was wrong…plus it wasn't like Kara did that to her…show some restraint. She was able to see outside of the building and she saw people walking about. It almost felt wrong to be doing this but she had no choice in the matter.

"Next we will test out your heat vision. The first time you do it you will feel your head throb like a migraine is settling in, fight past it and focus on keeping the heat shooting in a clear line towards where you wish to aim it." Non advises.

"Great…hope my head doesn't melt," Alex shook her head and watched as Non took the space across from her. They were a good distance away and as he shot at her she had to roll along the ground just to avoid getting burnt.

"What is the meaning of that…get up and this time don't move. Focus on the power…drive it out of you and to me…no need to worry for my safety." Non seemed irate and Alex figured any more moves like that and she'd be dealt with accordingly. Whatever he did to her one wrong move and she would be dead.

"Ok, focus, you got this…now!" Alex let out a steady stream of molten heat as it sang from her eyes. She could feel her head begin to throb but she focused on keeping it straight. As Non met her heat vision the two of them battled mentally. Alex ground her feet into the ground watching as Non's body seemed to struggle. The heavy dose of Kryptonite that was killing Astra was also taking a toll on his body.

Non of course was handling it better then Astra. It was hard to feel sorry for the crazed woman after she allowed what happened to Kara. However…like it or not she would never wish for her to die. Family was family…and Astra was one of the last remaining Kryptonians, aside from Clark though it wasn't like he visited or anything.

Alex focused again on the heat and felt Non pushing her back. No…she refused to let him beat her. So she gave it her all…focusing on the power within and soon Non went flying through the wall and she cheered. "Oh my…did you see that…I rocked-."

Suddenly a searing pain shot through her head and she fell down to one knee. Non was back on his feet and staring hard at her. "Good…but don't get ahead of yourself…we still need to temper your power down and fine tune it for your battle against Supergirl. Now…again."

* * *

Kara was on patrol with the DEO, but, wearing her civilian clothes she was to keep an eye in case anything extraordinary happened. Hank had given her a brief command post, something to train and hone her skills. The sound of sirens could be heard and Kara leads her team to where the sirens had stopped and standing there was this huge hulking like beast, glowing eyes and massive arms. The mouth seemed quite wide as it picked up a parked car and threw it.

"Everyone get down!" Kara yells. If only she had her powers…but…without them all she could do was fall in line like the rest of them.

Suddenly the brush of air was felt and her eyes were drawn to a figure in black swooping down and catching the car. "Heh, is that the best you got, well here…have it back!"

The alien was caught in the face and forced back. Kara focused on the individual noting the clothing was similar to that of her Aunt Astra. She landed to the ground and suddenly she is shooting heat vision right into the alien sending it wailing as the intense heat bore into it. As it sent its fist into the ground she leaped up and flew straight at it and sent it tumbling end over end from the punch.

"Is that Supergirl?" Just the question alone brought Kara away from the fight. She should be out there saving people…but instead she was left wondering who it was who saved National City now.

"Supergirl is dead." The voice was haunting as it said that, no wait…she knew that voice. Kara saw the figure turn and she was looking into the face of someone she thought she had lost.

"Alex?" Kara walked forward but the person seemed to not notice her, or, more like Alex didn't seem to recognize her.

"No…Supergirl can't be dead…" Everyone seemed to mourn and Kara felt a little relieved even after her absence people still believed in her.

"Oh she is dead alright…you all saw her fall right? Supergirl was exposed to too much Kryptonite and fell before your very eyes. I say the next hero you get you treat a little better. Every one of you turned against her…admit it…and now that she is gone you suddenly cling to her like some symbol. Well tough luck, far as my name, I go by Alexandria Zor El…remember it well…now get out of here while I clean up this mess."

The people nod as they leave but Kara remains as Alex takes care of the alien and once it is laid down she rushes past her. For a brief moment the two lock eyes and soon she is gone. "Bag and tag…I am going after her. Do not tell Director Henshaw anything…not till I learn more."

Kara of course couldn't see her as she had vanished. She would not stop till Alex was with her again. Question was…how did Alex survive the blast and somehow have powers similar to ones she had? Also…why her house name? She was left with more questions than answers and something told her this was far from over.

 **Authors note:** A new hero is in town…but a mystery surrounds her sudden appearance. Kara now knows that Alex is alive…but is left wondering how. While their reunion was short and Alex seemed to not notice her…in the next chapter a brutal fight will happen and you won't believe who shows up to intervene.


	16. Chapter 16 Fighting for love

**Authors note:** Just letting you all know the story will be starting to wind down as we near the finish. Some stories can go on forever but I feel that I will have said all I need to soon to end it properly. I also need to get back to my other Supergirl story, either that or maybe do another, no clue…it can be difficult during a break, anyway in this chapter it is Kara vs. Alex…a fight for love. And to answer a question, Non knows that Supergirl, aka Kara has no powers…which means he is sending Alex to kill her without too much a fight. The guy knows his enemy…an evil scientist intent on doing what Astra was unable.

CH.16: Fighting for love

Weeks to a month had passed and Kara watched as Alexandria Zor-El took to saving National City one disaster after another. It seemed like no matter what she did with the DEO she was doing little in impact. Cat Grant had taken to praising this mysterious woman saying she had the guts to handle things full on instead of Supergirl who only did things…half. It wasn't like she could be Supergirl full time…a girl had to have a life after all. It made her wonder when did Alex stop being this flying saving machine?

She found herself on the roof of CatCo, her arms were resting on the edge looking down at the city. "Suicide is not an option…you know that right?"

"I wasn't planning to jump," Kara shook her head as she turns to see James Olsen standing there. He looked good these days…and he seemed happy. Lucy would make him an honest man, not that he wasn't honest before and all.

"So…how does the world look from up here instead of…up there?" He points to the sky and she laughs a bit before motioning for him to join her.

"You know…I was wondering…were there days that Clark wanted to be just regular?" Kara watched him join her and together the two of them just stared down at the traffic below.

"I believe Clark always felt like an outside here on Earth…hiding behind glasses and hoping to take things slowly instead of…well…at Kryptonian speed. The thing is…he did get that chance…but he found himself missing being the real him…instead of human where others had to suffer for his happiness. Sometimes identity is a struggle…and the longer you fight it the more you sink. You are human now missing your powers, but when you were super you longed to be human. It will take some getting used to…but…being human for however long it takes…will give you a taste at normalcy."

Kara heaved a sigh not exactly sure if she would ever get her powers back. Alex was the one with the powers now, and while she should be happy she is alive and well…there was still doubt that there was something else going on there. While saving people she was hardly smiles just stoic and even at night she was fighting crime…she was more of a sunlight type of gal then brooding shadows of moonlit horror.

"Thanks for the pep talk James…and I should head down before Cat gets suspicious and all. Let me know when the wedding is and I will show up without a plus one…in case things don't turn out right and dandy and such." She gave James a hug and at one point this would be awkward…but it wasn't…it felt nice and felt like something she needed right now. Heading out she feels her head clear for the first time since her encounter with Alex. And that is when a cement truck or a wrecking ball struck her in the chest sending her flying through the air and with a thud to the street. It was a good thing she had made it out of the CatCo building before she was struck. Coughing a bit she looks over spotting Alex hovering above the ground.

"Kara Daniels, former Supergirl, your time on this planet is at an end. I regret that you will face these hands instead of my own…but…my wife is dying so I must be there. However to know you will die at the hands of your love…it is just priceless." Alex's lips were moving and it was her voice…but…she had a feeling it was Non who did the speaking…as he had been Astra's husband…her Uncle.

"Alex…this isn't you…please fight this," Kara pleaded with her love but it was like talking on death ears, her love already moving towards her and she only had a brief window to roll along the ground holding her chest as it felt like that one punch had crushed her chest.

"I-I am trying…baby I am…but he is in my head. You need to get out of here…ugh…he is too strong!" Alex goes to pick up a car and Kara is barely up before the car is hurtled towards her. Looking around she can't find much for cover so she just tries to run. Having trained with Hank she learned that she can be fast…that she can put her muscles to work for her…rather than rely on her powers to push her forward.

Sliding on the ground she watches the car soar past her and crash to the ground where she had been. She had never been fast…well…she had never had to deal without her powers and in that year of time after losing Alex she began to build up her leg muscles and her core so something like this was far from impossible. Still Alex was set on pummeling her as she stands before her.

"Do you let your powers talk for you…or…is some part of your DEO training still in there?" Kara knew that she had to last…attempt to keep this fight going till she either collapsed from exhaustion or broken to the point where Alex would leave her be.

"Kara…you should…give up on me…I am already dead…" Alex is moved forward and Kara prepares herself. Soon Alex strikes and Kara dodges it letting it pass by her easily. Alex clearly is perturbed as she attempts to attack again but Kara even with little breath was light on her feet. Alex was not using her powers…and that was fighting against whatever was inside her telling her to squash her with some human annihilator.

Kara did not wish to attack her…but…as Alex grabbed her arm she was propelled onto her back and she was straddling her as she began to beat her face in. Kara grunted as each impact delivered to her face was incredibly hard pressed. Catching her fist she slams her own fist into Alex's face. Alex barely feels it though as she just stares at her with cold unfeeling eyes. "Alex…snap out of it…it is me…don't you remember?"

Alex slowly stands up and Kara thinks she has remembered…until she grips her shirt and brings her close to her. "This is your final moment…do not appear weak." Alex brought her hand back about to deliver an attack to the bleeding face that she tried to keep up…but it was difficult as some of those punches lacked the held back ones her DEO side would use. Her heart was hammering wildly and even with her adrenaline racing the way it was there was no way without Kryptonite that she could free herself.

"I love you." Kara closes her eyes and as she expects the final blow to land on her she is whisked away and as she opens her eyes she spots…wait…who is that? "Who…are you?"

"I'm Batman." The figure was dressed in dark with a deep gravel toned voice. He stood formidable there as the fading daylight began to disappear in the horizon. His cape billowed in the chilly air and he seemed unphased by his opponent.

"This is new…are you also an alien?" Alex questions though no doubt just repeating what Non is telling her.

"I fight criminals in a city where aliens aren't a factor but more those with powers through other means. I will not allow you to kill this young woman…so…if you wish to fight someone fight me." Batman squared his shoulders and Kara noted his eyes were fixed on Alex.

"Please don't kill her she isn't-." Kara tried to reach out to him but he shrugged it off as he seemed to be focused on something.

"Your friend is being inflicted with a device in her head…it is being fed into by a person close by. I will take care of your friend…and as a favor from another friend will not kill her. You must find the source and stop it…before it kills her." Batman approached Alex and as the two fought Kara hurried off.

* * *

She hurried with all the energy she had left…her legs burning and her hand clutching at her chest as she heaved. This Batman…whomever he was under that mask and this mysterious friend he spoke of…she owed them a debt. Right now she had to find this source…and looking about in the darkness she noticed a building with a good view of where the fight was happening. It was a long shot but she was running out of time as she didn't know how long Batman could hold against her.

Hurrying up into the building she finds Non kneeling beside the bed of a pale faced woman, her eyes were now focused on her. "Aunt Astra?"

"Kara…I am so glad to see you…even if it is now…in the end." She begins to cough and as Non attempts to rise up she pats his hand and he stays where he is.

Kara walks over having seen death plenty and now looking upon the face of her aunt she realizes she will now lose another. Her body was crumbling before her as she fell to her bedside and buried her face next to her. "Aunt Astra…I never thought…"

"It is alright Kara…you did nothing wrong. I went about everything wrong…and I only pushed you away more then brought you closer to me…my one regret. I realize things went badly back on Krypton…what with your mother sending me away…but…here I thought I could change…be the Aunt you deserved. I only hope you don't hate me…now…forgive me." She reaches out and Kara takes her hand.

"I don't hate you Aunt Astra, far from it, but plowing heavy doses of Kryptonite into my body and taking away my powers…that isn't exactly how you win Aunt of the year and all." Kara gave her hand a squeeze and Astra laughs but then begins to cough roughly. Kara can see her struggle and her body seems to be gasping…reaching for that last breath.

"Kara…there is a way to…to fix that…" Astra looks to Non who clearly does not like this one bit but he eventually rises leaving the two alone.

"What is it?" Kara felt like a little girl again on Krypton when her Aunt Astra would tell her secrets while her mommy would look on curiously. Leaning in she can hear her whisper and it gets fainter but her eyes widen hearing this. When she looks at her she sees she has gone and Non is throwing things about nearby.

"She is gone…the love of my life is gone…and you are behind it!" Non fixes her with a deathly stare but Kara rises up and grabs her chest again even with her face beaten and swollen…she refused to back down.

"I did not kill her…if anyone killed her it was you. It was your plan to create that thing…made its power so great and laced with Kryptonite you were the one to pull the trigger on me. Non you are a monster…you dragged Astra along on this quest of yours, no, your conquest and now as she lies there dead free of you…this side of you finally emerges." Kara dodges his attack and connects a fist to his chest sending him back.

"Lies…I loved her…she went along with it because she believed in my plan!" Non races at her and the two combat, Kara finds herself on the offensive. There is anger rising to the surface as she had lost so many people of late and the sad thing was all this could have been avoided. Non faltered and while he did land a few attacks on her body, including her chest she still managed to pull off some fast attacks crippling his defense and breaking his guard as he fell to his back.

"You…have failed Non…and I imagine it won't be long till you join my Aunt. While you are one of my last of blood…there is nothing I can do for you…so be by her side…come to terms with what you have done. I am out of here." Kara limps to the exit but she hears this bone chilling laugh.

"Kara…I was hoping you would find us…for now I can reveal my last grand scheme." Non crawls over to a computer and as he taps a few keys it lights up showing a counter.

"What have you done?" Kara is near the exit but can already see the numbers flashing to one.

"The house of Zor-El…it ends here…farewell…Supergirl!" Kara's eyes widen as the device reaches zero and the room explodes. She lets out a scream as she is sent down the steps and her world blurs around her in a maelstrom of wood and debris. Her eyes shut and she thinks of Alex hoping that she is alright…and then…nothing.

 **Authors note:** So, did anyone see Batman entering the fray? It was only meant to be a small cameo to tie into the fact that Alfred was in there. Anyway next chapter will be the last as this story comes to a close. I know, really, that soon…well…if you check my other Supergirl fanfics this is by far the longest and with probably the most time skips. I want to end it on a high and I thank you all for your feedback and reviews and the patience while sudden breaks happened. In the final chapter will true love prevail? See you then.


	17. Chapter 17 Written in these pages

**Authors note:** This is the final chapter. Once again thanks to all those who have reviewed, favorited, and followed this story and me…it was greatly appreciated. I am also glad of the support of this pairing for when I started out it wasn't much…now it has flourished quite grandly and the show hasn't even finished its first season. I first began with the pairing of Cat and Kara…wow how time flies. Anyway hopefully this ending is fitting enough for all those who have come so far…or to those who just recently became hooked. Here we go.

CH.17: Written in these pages

Kara stirred awake as she lay in a hospital bed…her eyes looking around the room till they settle on a caped figure sitting in her window. "Hey…what are you doing here?"

"I came to see how my cousin is doing…suffice to say you are looking well rested for having survived an explosion set up by Non," Kal-El notes with a teasing smile.

"Yeah well…if you count myself lucky by being thrown down a flight of stairs and the last thing I saw was a red cape…yes very lucky. And thank you." Kara tried to sit up but realized the pain was still too bad to fight off.

"There is no rush to get up…you will heal on your own time. I am sorry I've been away…things in Metropolis haven't exactly been smooth sailing of late. We are family Kara…and I promise I won't be out of the picture again." He sits there a bit and she wonders what he is thinking. What goes on while he is taking care of Metropolis so far away. He had dealt with the loss of Krytpon for so long…all by himself here on Earth. He was just a babe by the time he was sent away.

"You should get going…I imagine Lois won't be happy to see you gone too long." Kara had known about Clark and Lois for a bit and she was glad for them. Knowing an alien like her cousin and a reporter human like Lois were together gave her hope she would…oh wait…she already had. Wait…where was Alex?

"Yes…I imagine you are right. You take care of yourself now…no taking on too big of threats till I show next time alright?" He gave her a lopsided grin, his eyes twinkling before he flies off leaving her there.

"Hello…anyone awake in here?" Alfred walked into the room and Kara smiled seeing the kind elderly man as he was followed by a handsome looking man wearing a business suit.

"Alfred…so glad to see you again. And who is your friend?" Kara saw the man was quite serious and regal, unlike her cousin there seemed a lot more tenseness in his presence.

"My name is Bruce Wayne…I am sure Alfred mentioned me while he attended Ben's funeral. I am also to hear about your other father, he was a good honorable man. I heard about your situation and thought I would help pay the bills for your visit…I imagine your line of work doesn't get paid a whole lot…whatever it is you do."

Kara raised a brow curious what he meant by that. The DEO was an organization few knew about…so when it came time to cash checks or anything it was usually government like handling. As Supergirl…she did it out of the kindness of her heart…as it was heroes did not live luxuriously. She wondered how much Bruce knew about her…and why the facial structure reminded her of someone she just met, but no, they couldn't be the same person.

"Thank you Bruce for your compassion and generosity…will you be staying in National City?" She looks at him but he seems to looking out the window.

"Hmm…oh I am afraid Alfred and I have business back in Gotham. Here is my card though…if you ever need anything don't hesitate to call me personally. Alfred…time to go." Bruce swept out of the room with Alfred bidding his farewell before following after him.

"What a strange brooding man…if we ever meet again I will be sure to give him some lessons in smiling." Kara settled her head against her pillow and let out a strained breath. In time yes she would heal but the wound she was most concerned about was her heart. What had happened during the fight between Alex and Batman? Had he killed her or was she off questioning what to do now. Having powers was a huge responsibility and Alex didn't have any other life to return to…not like she could go back to the DEO after what she had done without being branded a traitor or worse.

Of course she wasn't in her right mind…brought from the brink of death or death itself to serve Non in his twisted ways to not only make Alex, Alexandria but also to have her turn on the one she loved and kill her. If not for Batman she didn't know how long she would have lasted. Hearing a flutter in the window she thought Clark had returned but instead she saw Alex. The woman looked exhausted and morally strained as she avoided eye contact with one leg over the windowsill.

"Alex!" Kara was glad to see her but her significant other kept quiet. It bothered her that after all the time they were together she would not have anything to say. "C'mon babe this isn't like you…it wasn't like you had a choice-."

"I am leaving Kara." The words shook her core…Kara found tears slipping down as she tried to find the words to match her feelings.

"What, no, you can't leave…we'll figure something out. Non used you to get to me…even in the end he was intent on taking me down even if it meant ending his own life. Don't you see now you can be free of his control and be the hero National City deserves-."

"I hurt you baby…it was like I was just a passenger in my own body watching as my hands damaged you…and I could do nothing to stop it. The words…they were mine but they were also not mine, if that makes any sense. I thought I was helping people…I thought I was doing good like you do on a weekly basis. However…in the end it wasn't really me. It is time I start fresh somewhere else…maybe somewhere no one knows me or what I do…like Gotham or somewhere else."

Kara was breaking down…she was too fragile right now to handle all this. Her love was leaving her…no…she refused to give up so easily. There had to be a way to get her to stay…to realize that she was needed here. Gripping her sheets as her knuckles turn white she then remembered something…something that her Aunt Astra had told her just before she died. She would have to make it sell otherwise Alex would be out that window and she would not be able to follow her.

"Well…if you are to leave me hospitalized and bedridden the least you can do is give me one last kiss goodbye. I mean…I would get up but…I'm just so weak." She saw Alex crack a smile and roll her eyes before making her way over to the bed.

"Alright…one kiss and I am gone ok?" Alex makes sure that the message gets through, which it does as she nods her blond head.

"Sure, one kiss, I am ready when you are." Kara waits and as Alex leans over she presses her lips against hers and she melts. It had been so long since they last shared a kiss. The last time they had spoken it was in regards to their relationship and how the role of Supergirl prevented such things as hand holding or public displays of affection. Placing a hand behind Alex's head she enjoys the soft feel of her long hair.

Opening her mouth she begins to draw in the essence that was inside of Alex…the parts of her that were foreign and alien. Astra had told her that the stuff used on Alex were that of her own body…and seeing how Astra was her aunt it only made sense that it would resonate with her body as she was Kryptonian born. It was a longshot again as her own power had been stripped of her when the Kryptonite had hit her full on. Apparently there was a kiss that could erase one's memories…though it was dangerous and unfair to the individual…something she never thought to do.

When the kiss ended she laid back and saw Alex stagger a bit barely holding herself upright. There was a look of confusion on her face and as she tries to fly she just jumps and lands with a thud. "W-What just happened…why am I unable to fly?"

Kara wore a guilty look and slowly slides the covers off her body and moves to the window. Her wounds were healing, albeit slowly, her clothing kind of felt like there was a draft behind her but she didn't pay it any attention as she could feel her strength returning. "I took your power away Alex…I made it so the Kryptonian stuff inside you was properly placed within myself. Seeing how I am Kryptonian born naturally when we kissed it allowed me to transfer that part of you inside of me. While your body would be able to keep it inside of you for sometime…seeing how it has never been done before there is no guarantee the stability of it all…just a theory."

"Y-You had no right…that power belonged to me…I was going to-." Kara drew her to her and ran a hand through that soft hair of Alex's.

"It will take some adjusting to…but…it is for the best Alex. Having this much responsibility, that much pressure…you deserve a normal life. I have lived the normal life and I can tell you…it just isn't for me. Supergirl is my calling…and…you are my future." Kara feels her pull back and she stares into Alex's confused eyes.

"What do you mean I am your future?" Alex had every right to be confused and Kara would bend down if she could…but…right now a promise is what she could make.

"I, Kara Daniels, hereby promise to be faithful and loving to you, my partner for life and all that is beautiful on this Earth…for long as I shall live. Everything that I am…is yours…and no matter what peril may threaten or compromise…nothing will tear me from your side. We are a team, you and I, we have suffered much but together we will see the sun rise again and again…for long as both shall breathe. Someday I wish to make you my wife, my lovely bride to be…but till then I am making this vow to make things right…and that is starting right now."

Kara linked her hand with Alex's and gazed deeply into her dark eyes. Alex was starting to cry and she reached up to capture her tear. "It almost sounds like those were your wedding vows."

"Thanks…I'll try to remember them for that day. You know Hank will accept you back in the DEO…now that I am officially retiring and putting my life as Supergirl into full swing." Kara held onto Alex with her hands behind her back while Alex linked her fingers along her neck.

"Oh yeah…well…if you are doing that there is one person you will need to talk to." Alex wore a teasing smile and Kara sighed. The two shared this moment of solace before embracing. They kissed like they never had kissed before. Their love bound them there in that moment and while Kara was not exactly looking forward to begging for forgiveness from Cat Grant of all people…she realized that in order to keep this life she lived she needed that secret identity as Kara Daniels in order to be who she was, who she would always be, Supergirl.

THE END

 **Authors note:** And there we have it. I believe I said all I needed to above but as we fade to black keep on shipping people, while this pairing may never happen on the show, as it would involve Kara's identity being revealed and all and that she and Alex aren't blood related, at least in here in this site it is continued to be supported. If there are any other yuri opportunities in Supergirl let me know and I will attempt to tackle it to the best of my ability.


End file.
